I'll Go On and On
by infatuation
Summary: Malka [oc] looks for her old love, Seto Kaiba. Will they be reunited or will he turn to another woman? **my first fic** R/R please
1. Default Chapter

AN: this ish my first fanfic....hope you'd r/r  
  
Note: I'll be revising Chapters 1 through 7 soon ^_^;;; I just wanna make sure that I have everything flow...like a river! don't mind me...too much soda.....not gonna do it now...but soon!! -08.04.03  
  
disclaimer: me no own characters in Yugioh...boo-hoo...wish i owned seto kaiba...  
  
====I'll Go On and On====  
  
Chapter One:  
  
It was just another usual day at Kaiba Corps. Paper works, meetings, more paper works, some more meetings, appointments, and did we mention the paper works?  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, your appointment has arrive." The secretary announced through the intercom.  
  
"Send her in."  
  
"Yes sir." The secretary turned to the young lady and replied, "Follow me, Miss." Quietly, the dark hair beauty followed the secretary through the double doors and into a large office where Kaiba reside.  
  
"I'll be with you in a minute." Kaiba said without looking up from his laptop and continued to type away.  
  
The secretary exited quietly closing the door behind her leaving the two alone. As soon the door was shut behind, Kaiba looked up and found the young girl smiling at him.  
  
"You find something amusing?" He pushed his laptop aside and focused his attention on this businesswoman.  
  
"No, love. I'm just admiring how handsome you've become."  
  
"Don't flatter me with words. What is it you want? Your CEO said on the phone that she had a proposition for Kaiba Corp. Now what is it?" Kaiba demanded impatiently.  
  
"Maybe there was a proposition but I can't seem to remember right now." she answered cheerfully.  
  
"I'm not in a mood for games. State your business or leave! I have a corporation to run!" Kaiba was getting annoyed by this individual. Normally he would have thrown her out of the office by now, but something inside of him was holding him back.  
  
"Where are your manners, Seto? I would think you would at least offer a lady a seat." She said walking towards him to his desk. There were no chairs for guests so she sat at the edge of his desk. She crossed her leg exposing more of her long tanned slim legs.  
  
"Don't address me so casually. I demand some respect."  
  
"But love, we do know each other." She insisted.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You don't remember me, love? My name is Malka Ishtar. We met a few years back at one of the business banquets."  
  
"Ishtar, huh? The CEO herself. I don't recall meeting you before. I seriously didn't expect a kid like you to run a company."  
  
"You're pretty young yourself managing a corporation as large as Kaiba Corps."  
  
Kaiba looked at the young girl sitting at the edge of the desk. Her tall but thin frame was dressed up in an ivory business suit. Her long ebony hair was pulled back from her face with barrettes. Most young girls eyes were big and round but not this one. Hers amethyst eyes were sharp and angular; not suggesting any hints of innocence. Yet her face claimed she was still a young lady glowing a soft honey color. She looked as young as sixteen and perhaps as old as twenty.  
  
"So what sort of proposition do you have in mind?"  
  
"A merge."  
  
"Couldn't handle the pressure anymore eh, little girl?"  
  
"I am well capable of managing my own company!" She retorted back "and I'll have you know, I'm much older than what I look." 'Breathe Malka, breathe.' She told herself. 'You're not suppose to lose your temper.'  
  
"So are your stocks are down, aren't they?"  
  
"If you've done your homework you would know that my stocks are a dollar more than Kaiba Corps'."  
  
"Than why do you want a merge? You're one of our top competitors when it comes to technology. By merging, you'll ruin its image of being independent."  
  
"This isn't the typical company merge. To seal the deal, I'm requesting a special type of bond between the two companies to become one. It of course involves you and I."  
  
"What sort of bond?"  
  
"The one that engages in holy matrimony."  
  
"You want a marriage?!"  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"You're out of your mind!"  
  
"Imaginably I am, but wouldn't expanding your company sound a bit tempting especially with the successful company like mines?"  
  
"It is tempting but we have no deal."  
  
"And may I ask why not?" She got off his desk and started inspecting the room around her.  
  
"I'm not interested in a marriage let alone a relationship. You women are nothing but a distraction."  
  
"But I'm very much interested in a marriage with you, love." 'A life long dream' she added silently. "How would I be a distraction? I know how to manage a company. I know I wouldn't be a distraction or a burden on you."  
  
"Y-you just are!" 'Oh that's smart Kaiba. You sound really intelligent there. And why should I care how I sound to her? It's not like I care what she thinks of me.....do I?'  
  
"I need a answer from you, love. If I walk out of this room, I'll make you regret this decision for the rest of your life."  
  
"I would like to see you try."  
  
"Don't challenge me, Seto Kaiba." She slammed both hands on his desk. "You don't know who you're dealing with."  
  
"Empty threats, Ishtar."  
  
"An answer, Kaiba. Tell me you don't want my company and its assets. Tell me you don't want me. Tell me and I'll go away."  
  
"I...I...d-do...." Kaiba hesitantly started. 'I do want it. I want the company.....and I want her....but what I don't want is a marriage. Now that I have that down, I have to voice it out. Why am I struggling on something as simple as this?' Kaiba wondered to himself.  
  
"Would you need some help making this decision?" She was now behind his chair twirling her finger in his chestnut brown hair. "I can be quite helpful."  
  
Without waiting for a reply she swung his chair and drew in closer to claim his lips. And soon enough, Kaiba return her kiss. Images of them together ran through their minds. Everything seem right. Everything was in place. He was the first to break off from their shared kiss and at this time, she was sitting in his lap as she rested in his arms nuzzled into his shoulder.  
  
Moments passed by as they sat silently together. Neither wanted to speak. Everything just felt right until Kaiba recalled the images that ran through his head. He had pictured them together but it was in ancient times. It was like the time when Isis used her Millennium item to see the past  
  
"Tell me Ishtar, are you related to a Isis or Marik  
  
"Would it make a difference to you if I did? But if you really want to know, they're related to me as much as they are to you."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"It's not important. What is important is your answer. Will I be lucky and become your bride or are you out of my reach?" 'as fate intended us to be'  
  
"Your offer is tempting. Hell, you're even more tempting. I'd be a fool for letting this opportunity go by." A smile started to form on Malka's face. Everything was going according to what she had plan.  
  
"So do you accept?"  
  
"I will if you pass one simple test."  
  
Malka sat straight up and looked into his deep blue eyes. She raised her eyebrow as she asked, "What sort of a test?"  
  
"Well, in order for me to consider you, naturally my brother would have to approve of you."  
  
"And when do I meet him?"  
  
"Tonight. We'll have dinner at my place."  
  
"Pick me up at seven." She placed a light kiss on his cheek and stood up. "And don't be late." She straighten up her outfit and than tossed him her card. "I'll be waiting, love." She blew him a kiss and walked out of the office smiling.  
  
***  
  
AN: I'm starting to think Kaiba's a lil OOC. ::sighs:: and btw, Malka is my character!! ^^; I'm not great with details but you get what's going on right? blah...maybe I should just stick to reading fics instead of writing 'em.  
  
posted: 7.24.03  
  
note: updated/revised on 7.27, 8.04 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: chapter two!!.......I'm still not sure if i should continue this ficie...  
  
disclaimer: me no own characters in Yugioh...boo-hoo...i still wish i owned seto kaiba...but its not like i can handle a character like him...but what girl would right?  
  
====I'll Go On and On====  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
At the entrance of the Kaiba Mansion, Mokuba greeted his older brother and mysterious friend with a warm smile.  
  
"Hey there Big Brother! Who's your pretty friend? She wouldn't be the reason why we're having dinner together, is it?" He asked. His tone had a slight tease and curiosity. Normally, the Kaiba brothers rarely have dinner together. Kaiba usually stays up at his office until late at night while Mokuba usually eats at home or is out with his friends. However, tonight was a different.  
  
"Mokuba, I would like you to meet the owner of Nefertari Software, Malka Ishtar. Ishtar, this is my younger brother, Mokuba."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mokuba." she extended her hand for a handshake but slickly Mokuba kissed the back of her hand. Her violet eyes widen at Kaiba followed with a smile.  
  
"The pleasure is all mines, Malka." Mokuba replied.  
  
"My, you're certainly a charmer. He's nothing like you, love."  
  
"Come on. Let's go eat. Our dinner will be cold." He reached out and took her hand and led her into the house and towards the dining hall leaving poor Mokuba behind.  
  
"Love?" Mokuba muttered to himself. "Since when did Seto care about dinner being cold?" Mokuba shrugged the thought off and ran after his brother and his friend.  
  
***  
  
The dinner that night consists of soup, steak, mash potatoes, and steamed vegetables.  
  
"I've heard a lot about your company, Malka. It has an interesting name. Does it have any special meaning behind it?" Mokuba asked as cut his steak and popped one of the pieces into his mouth.  
  
"It's name after an ancient Egyptian Queen. In Egyptian it means 'the most beautiful.'"  
  
"Just like you!"  
  
"Thank you, Mokuba for the compliment, but I'm not beautiful."  
  
"Ishtar, you haven't really touched your dinner." Kaiba observed.  
  
'I wish he'd quite calling me by my surname.' She forced herself to smile sweetly and replied, "No, nothings wrong with the dinner. It's very delicious it's just that I'm not much of a meat eater."  
  
"Don't tell me you're a vegetarian."  
  
"Heavens, no!"  
  
Sensing his brother is looking for an argument, Mokuba quickly pushed his plate aside and stood up saying, "If you're done, Malka, I'll give you a tour of our place."  
  
"I'd like that very much."  
  
"I'm coming too!"  
  
"What's wrong big brother? Are you afraid that I'd steal your girlfriend away from you?"  
  
"It's not like that. She's not my girlfriend. She came over for a business dinner."  
  
"I don't recall you two discussing much business during dinner."  
  
"What Seto is trying to say," Malka said jumping in. "Is that I'm more like your future sister-in-law."  
  
"What?! Seto? You mean she's your fiancée?"  
  
"It's not official yet. Your brother wanted to make sure you that you're okay with it first." Mokuba reached out for her left hand and found ring on her fourth finger as he suspected. It wasn't a traditional diamond engagement ring but it was a ring nonetheless and on the right finger.  
  
"Okay about it? It already looks like you sealed the deal." Unexpectedly, he embraced her tightly. "I'm so happy!" He exclaimed. "I never had a sister before. You'll be a wonderful addition to our family. I had no idea Seto was in love."  
  
"I'm not in love, Mokuba. And I didn't give her that ring. Why do you wear it on that finger knowing you'd be married soon."  
  
"Sounds like you're bothered with this ring I'm wearing, but it shouldn't bother Seto Kaiba unless....," her voiced trailed off. "...he's jealous."  
  
"I'm not jealous!"  
  
"Mokuba, does he sound jealous to you?"  
  
"Yup! I agree. Can I call you Big Sister from now on?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Look, I am not jealous of that ring. We're only going through with this because I want to wrap up our business transaction. And if you want this to happen, I don't want you wearing that ring!" he instructed pointing at the ruby ring. "I'll get you a new ring tomorrow."  
  
"What business transaction?"  
  
"The only reason why I would marry Ishtar is because she offered to merge her company with ours making us more powerful." Kaiba explained to his younger sibling. "I'm not interested in love or having her as a wife."  
  
"Seto, how can you say that? You can't marry her for her company. You're throwing away her future and her happiness. How can you be so thoughtless and greedy."  
  
"Greedy? Thoughtless? What about her? She's the one offering this proposal tempting me with her company. What does that make her?"  
  
"Mokuba, don't you worry about this situation. Your brother loves me, he just need time to realize it."  
  
"If you say so, Big Sister."  
  
"Love you?"  
  
"See, he's already admitting it. I can't wait for the wedding. I'm getting so excited."  
  
"Now wait a second here. What do you mean LOVE?!"  
  
Mokuba and Malka started walking off talking about the wedding completely ignoring Kaiba.  
  
"Have you started planning yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't. I was thinking of getting a wedding planner but I think we can handle it, right?"  
  
"Sure. "  
  
"What have I done?" Kaiba asked himself.  
  
***  
  
AN: done! woo hoo...good bad? should I stop? __;; don't know what happened to it. Anyhow, I was going to based this fic on a song called 'On and On' by SWI.T == review please~~  
  
note: updated/revised on 7.27 


	3. Chapter Three

AN: I'm experiencing some difficulties with my wrist...boo hoo...and it bugs me when I type....poor me yes? ::sighs:: I'm not sure where I'm going with this chapter....I think I might add more background with Malka and bring out the other characters....::shrugs:: I get this feeling its not going to be so good...but its not like the previous chapters were all that great....I still need reviews. Suggestions? Pointers? Anything?! Well, except punctuation...the wrist hurts _ Send 'em through w/ a review or email 'em to me: HyEsUnGsLiL1004@hotmail.com or instant message me on AIM with infatuationv1.  
  
disclaimer: no ownership to the characters to Yu-gi-oh...I'll go cry in a corner now  
  
====I'll Go On and On====  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
It was another beautiful day in the city of Domino.  
  
[an: I was so tempted to write it's a beautiful day in the neighborhood..hehe]  
  
Seto Kaiba walked into the jewelry store and waited for Malka Ishtar to arrive. He was fifteen minutes early for their appointment for an engagement ring shopping, which he skipped his lunch in order to squeeze in what little spare time he had to go ring shopping with her. He browsed a bit at the largest diamond outlet in Domino City until he bumped into a familiar face.  
  
"Hey Kaiba. I'm surprise to see you here. Didn't think diamonds were your thing."  
  
"I'm meeting someone here." He answered back with a slight irritation.  
  
"Oh? Who might that be?" Mai questioned inquisitively.  
  
"Haven't you heard of the saying 'curiosity killed the cat.'"  
  
"Touchy touchy. You don't need to get so defensive."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Didn't you just said-- forget it. I'm suppose to meet somebody here too but he's half an hour late. That jerk."  
  
"Hey, Mai. You're a girl. What type of ring do you think a girl would like?"  
  
"Well, it really depends on the girl and the occasion."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So what's the occasion?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Birthday? Anniversary? Thank You? Miss You? What?"  
  
"A uhh...thank you ring, I guess."  
  
"How come I never received a thank you ring from you? Remember that time I tested out your game?"  
  
"That was over three years ago and if I recalled correctly, I paid you for that."  
  
"Oh, right." Mai replied sheepishly. "What time were you suppose to meet your friend?"  
  
"Noon." Kaiba looked at his watch and it was a few minutes past noon and she still haven't showed up yet. He decided to give her a call to see where she was.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Yugi, is that Mokuba over there at the coffee shop?"  
  
"Yea, that is him, Tea. MOKUBA! HEY!" Yugi started waving his arms wildly trying to get his attention.  
  
"Look, he has a friend there too."  
  
"Very observant, Tristan. Ohh....She's a pretty one too." Joey said as they approached Malka and Mokuba.  
  
"Down Joey. If you continue these remarks Mai might find out about 'em." Tristan smirked evilly.  
  
"Hey guys! You want to join us?" Mokuba welcomed cheerfully.  
  
"Don't mind if we do." Joey said pulling a chair sitting next to Malka, who continue examining her catalogs paying no attention to the new crowd joining them. On the other side of her sat Tristan while Yugi and Tea sat at the remaining empty spots.  
  
"So you going to introduce us, Mokuba or do we have to that ourselves?" Joey impatiently asked.  
  
"Oh right. Everyone, this is Malka. Malka, that's Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi." Mokuba introduced in a clock-wise manner.  
  
Malka looked up and smiled politely at everyone until her eyes came in contact with Yugi's. She felt that her heart had stopped for that moment and sank. She glanced at the trinket around his neck and identified it as the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"Hey, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." asked a concerned Yugi.  
  
"I-I'm fine." She manage to stammer out. "It must be the heat." She gave a weak smile.  
  
"Why don't we go to a cooler place than or get some shade under the tree and away from the hot sun." Tristan recommended.  
  
"I'm fine really."  
  
"So shorty, how come I never see you around Malka? Did ya just meet her?"  
  
She's my big sister." Mokuba announced proudly.  
  
"Big sister?" They said simultaneously experiencing a bit of shock.  
  
"When did this happen?" It was Tea's turn for questions. "You never mentioned you had an older sister."  
  
"Yesterday. Tell them about it Malka."  
  
"Huh? I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." she shook off her trance she had on the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"You seem so distance. Like your mind is somewhere else. Is something bothering you?"  
  
"I'm just fascinated by that necklace Yugi is wearing. It looks very Egyptian-ish."  
  
"So you're familiar with Egyptian relics?"  
  
"I know a little bit about them." She replied modestly as she rested her chin on her left hand, her eyes still glued on the puzzle.  
  
"That's a beautiful ring you have there." Tea complimented changing the subject. "Are you engaged?" Tea asked hoping to discourage Tristan and Joey from flirting with her.  
  
"In fact, I am engaged." she said proudly.  
  
"I thought engagement rings are usually diamonds, not rubies." Joey thought out loud.  
  
"This isn't my engagement ring--" her cell phone interrupted Malka and she hastily verify the number which belonged to Kaiba.  
  
"Hello, love." There was a paused as he yelled at her on the other end and than she carried on the discussion. "I'm sorry, love. I just lost track of time with Moku--.......No, don't leave yet. I'm just around the corner. I'll be there in a few min--. Hello? Hello? He hung up on me!!"  
  
"What a jerk! Was that your fiancé?" Malka just nodded to Tristan. "How can he treat you like that? If I ever meet him I'll give him a piece of me."  
  
"I should get going and see if I can catch him still. Mokuba, why don't you stay here with your friends. I'll be back to get you."  
  
"Okay, Sis." he agreed. Malka leaned forward and kissed the top of his head.  
  
"Stay out of trouble." She walked instantly out of the coffee shop and disappeared around the corner.  
  
"That reminds me, I'm late for an appointment too. I'll catch you guys later." Joey rushed in the same direction.  
  
***  
  
As soon as she was out of sight, Malka ran as fast as she could to the jewelry store she was suppose to meet Kaiba. She glanced at her watch; she was seven minutes late. She ran up the stairs and walked through the double door and collided right into him. She lost balance but coincidentally, Joey was right behind her to catch her, preventing her fall.  
  
"Hands off her, Wheeler." Kaiba snarled.  
  
"Calm down Kaiba. I just saved her from falling down the stairs."  
  
"Thank you." Malka responded softly.  
  
"I said, hands off her, Wheeler." Kaiba repeated.  
  
"Sheesh, this is the thanks I get for saving your--?" Kaiba interrupted him and jerked Malka to him by the wrist.  
  
"Ishtar, how does he know about us?"  
  
"Mokuba spilled the beans. Why are you treating you sister like that? Can't you see that you're hurting her."  
  
"SISTER?! You think I'm related to HER?!"  
  
Joey became puzzled. "But Mokuba said that she was--"  
  
Kaiba started chuckling in amusement. "Oh I get it now. Mokuba called her big sister. You are so easily duped."  
  
"Am I missing something?"  
  
"It's nothing important, Joey. And thank you. Let's go, love. You promised me ring." With Kaiba still holding her by the wrist, she slid her hand into his and pulled him back into the store.  
  
"I don't want you associating with that mutt."  
  
"You mean Joey? I don't waste time with trash. And I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. Even if it was only for SEVEN minutes."  
  
"Let's just get this over with."  
  
After spending an hour in the jewelry store, they finally found a ring they both agreed on.  
  
"So take off that ruby ring already. Where did you get that from?"  
  
"If your eyes weren't so blue, I'd call you the green-eyed monster," she countered jokingly.  
  
"I thought we went over this already. I am not jealous."  
  
"I was only kidding and if you must know, this is a family heirloom. It's the only thing that's keeping me alive." 'Literally,' she added mutely.  
  
"Give it to me, Ishtar."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Listen, if we're going to go through with this, I want that ring off your finger."  
  
Hesitantly, she slipped the ring off her finger while Kaiba smoothly replaced it with the new ring.  
  
"Love, I told your brother that I'd get him when I'm done. We should see if he's still there." Hoping he'd forget about her ruby ring that was still in her hand, which she later placed in the pocket of her jeans.  
  
"Alright. I'll call a limo to come pick us up."  
  
The two walked together to the coffee shop where she left Mokuba along with his friends and they were just as she had left them but with one change. Yugi wasn't there anymore but the ancient spirit, Yami.  
  
"Hey Seto! Hey Malka!" Mokuba happily greeted.  
  
"Mokuba, we're going now." Kaiba simply stated. "If you want to be dropped off at the mansion, the limo will be here in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay. But in the meantime, why don't you come here and sit down."  
  
"I'll pass."  
  
"Malka?"  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"You don't have to stand here with me, Ishtar."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Here." Both Kaiba and Malka looked at Yami who was extending two water bottle to them.  
  
"I don't take charity." Kaiba replied harshly  
  
"You'll be dehydrated if you don't drink during this hot weather."  
  
"I can take care of myself."  
  
"Malka? Take one." She only smiled uneasily and shook her head in response not taking the offer. "I feel as though we've met before." Yami started.  
  
"We just met about an hour ago. When Mokuba introduced us." She reminded grabbing the water bottle in his hand hoping he'd leave her alone.  
  
"No...I feel like I know you from somewhere."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Look Yugi."  
  
"Yami." he corrected.  
  
"Yami. Don't be getting any ideas on her. If you haven't noticed, she's an engaged woman." Kaiba grabbed her left hand and flaunt the new ring in front of Yami.  
  
"Th-that's not what I meant. I didn't mean it to come out that way but I feel like I've known you before....a long time ago."  
  
"Ridiculous! Don't tell me it consist of that fairy tale about you being Pharaoh of Egypt so long ago."  
  
"I'm being serious, Kaiba. Yami growled. I'm almost certain I know her very well."  
  
All at once, a kid on skates pasted by almost hitting Malka but Yami reflexes were on alert and drew her close to him preventing her from losing her balance with the end result of Malka into his arms. Yami gazed into the familiar violet eyes.  
  
"You have three seconds to get your hands off my fiancée." Kaiba crossly declared.  
  
Quickly Yami let go of Malka who was trembling. 'This isn't happening to me.' She shook her head slowly. 'All I wanted was to be with him. Why is fate being so cruel to me? Why did he have to show up?' She asked herself.  
  
"Malka!" Mokuba called out to her. His voice was full of concern for her. "Are you okay? Malka?!"  
  
Just than, Kaiba's limo pulled forward. "Mokuba, get the rest of her stuff and let's go." Kaiba led Malka, who was softly muttering to herself into the limo. He looked at Yami and maliciously said, "I don't want you any where near her. You got that?!" Mokuba came back with the magazines and catalogs Malka was looking through earlier and entered the limo. Kaiba followed and the limo drove off leaving Yami confused with what just happened.  
  
***  
  
A/N: This went longer than I expected it to. It seems like Malka has no sense of balance huh? Always falling into somebody's arm. Blah, I don't really like this chapter.....but I had to get it done right? Next chapter is going to focus on Yami as talks to Yugi about this girl he thinks he knows from the past...where's his memory when he needs it? remember to review!!  
  
note: updated/revised on 7.27 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back again! teehee ^-^ It looks like this one ish going to be a short chapter since three was kinda long. Yugi/Yami's thoughts!! Somewhere along the line Marik and his sister will appear in the fic...maybe...still debating about it...  
  
disclaimer: no ownership to the characters to Yu-gi-oh...  
  
====I'll Go On and On====  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
"Hey Yami, what was all that about?" Tea asked.  
  
"I don't know." He replied shortly. He switched to his unconscious mode having Yugi back in control.  
  
"Yug? Why Yami switch unexpectedly?"  
  
Yugi just shrugged his shoulders as his answer. 'I'm wondering that myself,' he thought.  
  
'Yugi, I want to talk with you alone.' Yami's voice echoed in his head. 'And soon.'  
  
"Ummm....I think I should go now." Yugi stated abruptly. "I'll catch you guys later." Yugi ran off leaving Tristan and Tea together.  
  
"Everyone's acting so strange and such in a rush." Tea said walking away from the coffee shop.  
  
"I know. It's sort of creepy. First Mokuba introduced that girl, Malka, who ran off because of her jerk of a fiancé and Joey decided to run off somewhere. Yugi and Yami switched places for who knows what reason. Mokuba kept rambling on about the preparation for his sister's wedding. Malka returns back after about an hour with Kaiba, who doesn't want anything to do with us but Yami goes over there trying to be friendly and stuff and some kid didn't watch where he was going almost knocked Malka but Yami luckily caught her and than Kaiba started screaming and than left." Tristan summed up.  
  
"First off, that girl, Malka looks nothing like the Kaiba brothers. Well, maybe some resemblance to Mokuba with their black hair. She reminds me of someone we've met before."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Tea thought for a while and then it popped into her head, "Isis! Marik's sister!"  
  
"That psychopath's sister looks like Malka?"  
  
"She doesn't look exactly like her but the resemblance is there. Her eyes remind me of Marik."  
  
"Now that you mentioned it, she does look like Marik. Maybe she's related to them but than that would mean Marik is related to Kaiba." Tristan shudder at the thought. "That would be one scary family."  
  
"I found it peculiar when she kept gazing at the Millennium puzzle."  
  
"Well, it is a one of a kind item. She didn't really look as though she wanted it. I think she was fascinated with it like she said, but I'm starting to think that she's not really Mokuba's sister. Maybe he was joking with us?"  
  
"Perhaps but Kaiba looked quite obsessive with her as he is with Mokuba." Tea reasoned.  
  
"Yea, that's true."  
  
"I wonder if she caught up with her fiancé when she left us." Tea thought out loud  
  
"I bet if Kaiba were to hear that phone call, he would of beat the poor guy up to a bloody pulp."  
  
Tea started laughing at Tristan's comment. "I can see that happening. Mokuba seem extremely excited about the wedding."  
  
"Yea. I thought girls only get thrilled about weddings."  
  
"HEY! That was a chauvinistic remark!"  
  
"Sor-ry."  
  
"I didn't see why Yami had to be all friendly to Kaiba and Malka bringing them water that I paid for."  
  
"Do I detect a bit of jealously in your voice?" Tristan teased  
  
"I am not jealous, I just thought it was a bit unusual. Yami usually despise Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Maybe he has a crush on Malka. She is very attractive, you know."  
  
"Yea, I know." Tea mumbled softly to herself.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I was just thinking how Kaiba acted when Yami helped Malka from falling. I know how he can be overprotected over siblings but I think he went way out of line for yelling at poor Yami."  
  
"Ehh..brothers act like that towards sisters. Take Joey for example, he can't stand it whenever I, or any guy for other than himself, hold onto Serenity's hand or be close to her. I bet its nothing. Don't bother worrying about the Kaiba family. It isn't our problem."  
  
"I guess so. Hey, we're back at my place already. I'll see you later, Tristan! Thanks for walking me home." Tea said as she waved good- bye.  
  
Tristan waved back. "No prob, Tea." He called out to her. "You're just like a little sister to me."  
  
***  
  
In Yugi's room, Yugi sat at the desk facing Yami who was currently sitting on the bed.  
  
"So, what's on your mind? You seem awfully strange since we left the coffee shop."  
  
"Yugi, I can't get Malka off my mind."  
  
"Maybe you have a crush on her."  
  
"No, it's not that. I think she's from my past. Someone important."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"If we had the Millennium Necklace, we can probably go back to the past and see for ourselves who she really is."  
  
"We can ask Isis if we can borrow it. I'm sure she'll let us."  
  
"I don't really want to tell her about Malka."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just feel like I shouldn't tell her about it." There was a slight pause before Yami spoke again. "But if we do borrow her necklace, can you ask for me, Yugi?"  
  
"Sure. I'd be glad to help you. You know, come to think of it, I thought it was strange how Malka reacted when she was first introduced to me. She looked like she saw a ghost."  
  
"If she is someone from the past, she couldn't have remembered the past, can she?"  
  
"Well, maybe it is possible. You're starting to remember some things."  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"What's more shocking is that Kaiba called her his fiancée. I thought she was his sister. How did she become his fiancée?"  
  
"Don't you get it, Yugi? Mokuba called Malka HIS sister but it doesn't necessary mean by blood. Once Malka and Kaiba wed, Malka will officially become Mokuba's sister-in-law. I think he's just excited that he has another family member." Yami explained.  
  
"I'm glad Kaiba found someone. She should bring out the goodness within Kaiba" Yugi said optimistically.  
  
"Yes, love can change people." Yami agreed as he closed his eyes letting himself fall onto the bed.  
  
"Yami? Have you ever been in love?"  
  
"What was that Yugi?"  
  
"I asked if you were ever in love."  
  
"I-I'm not sure. I don't remember being in love."  
  
"But you speak as you were once in love." Yugi said.  
  
"Perhaps I was." Yami let out a sigh. It was frustrating for him that he didn't remember the past. His past.  
  
"I bet you had a queen when you were Pharaoh."  
  
"A q-queen?"  
  
"Sure. Every pharaoh in history had a queen. I'm sure you were no exception. I wonder who your queen was."  
  
'I wonder too.' Yami admitted. Yugi continued to ramble on about other stuff. Yami was still thinking about what he just said earlier. 'Every pharaoh in history had a queen.' 'I wonder who she was and if I was in...in love with her.' He closed his eyes again and soon fell into a deep slumber.  
  
***  
  
A/N: ackkk I didn't think I was going to put Tea and Tristan in there and there's .not enough talk between Yami and Yugi...oppsy...sorry if this one isn't that interesting and the writing seems repetitive.....i truly apologize....I dunno if Yami actually "sleeps" but let's say he does...and in the middle of the day =P wellz, i better start looking over my lesson/activity for church....hopefully i don't bore the poor lil kids with my ramble like i do here....and don't forget, .REVIEW PLEASE ^_^ thankie  
  
note: updated/revised on 7.27 somehow i typed back to the future instead of back to the past...go figure... 


	5. A note from the authoress

A message from infatuation  
  
Hey there! I just want to start off by thanking to those who took the time to read and review [and those who just read too]. I really appreciate all the encouragement.  
  
I was thinking about what S.A. Bonasi was saying...mainly about where Malka stands in relationship with the other characters. I was going to adjust it so that she'd fit the anime/manga but than I thought, screw it, I'll stick to my original plot. Unfortunately, I didn't watch much of Yu-Gi-Oh or did any research on it so that's why a lot of things clash and contradict with the anime/manga. So I hope you all can bare with me...and this "new" idea but it is a fanfic afterall. I'll try my best to make it match up w/ the anime/manga [man, gotta read all those comics!!]  
  
Because of my original plot, Marik and sister, Isis may play a different role. [still debating whether or not I should mess up the characters' role ^^;;;]  
  
Okies, me go answer some questions you readers had...  
  
Yes, Joey did go to the jewelry shop to meet up with Mai but unfortunately [or fortunately, depending how you view it] Mai and Joey isn't engaged. Why is Mokuba so accepting? Beats me. Gimme time, I'll think up of a reason ^^;; Yes, Malka is Egyptian and like I explained earlier, some things don't match up with the anime/manga [some things are on purpose; wont say which ones] and our nameless Pharaoh will be married in the past. You see, Yugi's right, with every Pharaoh has a queen. Yugi's always right! Or at least I claim him to be for now.  
  
I also want to apologize if I rush the characters. I wasn't anticipating in writing a long fanfic. I'll try to slow things down a bit and try to work on my characterization. And if you can tell me if I'm improving or it's getting worst, it would be most helpful.  
  
Currently, I'm experiencing some major writer's block so I don't know when I'll update. I know what should happen but I'm stump in writing it out on paper _ I apologize in advance for not having chapter five up but any ideas on what should happen next will be gladly taken into consideration and you can send 'em at HyEsUnGsLiL1004@hotmail.com  
  
Okays, that's all for now. Until next time~  
  
-infatuation  
  
Next chapter should consist of: Joey [where did he run off to?] Malka, Kaiba, Mokuba [discussion in the limo] Mai, Tea, Serenity and I'm pretty sure Yugi/Yami will be in the next chapter too... 


	6. Chapter Five

AN: I hate when I get writer's block. It's no fun!! Thank you for those who commented on the story....it helped me a lot!!!  
  
note to self: write details! details! details! ::sighs:: watch me just do dialogue w/ very little details...like I usually do..hehe  
  
disclaimer: who told you that lie that I own Yu-Gi-Oh! It's a lie I tell you! a lie! I don't own 'em.  
  
====I'll Go On and On====  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Earlier that day.  
  
Joey wondered the streets of Domino aimlessly. The previous encounter with Kaiba made his blood boil.  
  
'Ungrateful jerk.' Joey said reflecting to the situation. 'Here I was being Mister Nice Guy and he throws me insults for saving Malka. At least she expressed some gratitude to me. Wonder how a girl like Malka got mixed up with a guy like Kaiba. But than again, the world is full of surprises. Take me and Mai for example -- Oh man, I was suppose to meet up Mai! She's going to kill me for being late!'  
  
Joey hurried back to their agreed meeting place. Sure, he was about two hours late but it's better late than never right? Joey was so caught up thinking about what a creep Kaiba was that he totally forgot about Mai. And than there was that pretty face of Malka. She took part in distracting him from meeting up with Mai, not that he blames her for any of this, but she was worth being distracted. Joey prayed that Mai was still at the jewelry shop.  
  
He rushed up the steps and entered the large store. Once he was inside, he skimmed through the shop but didn't see her. Joey walked up to the jeweler in the silver section and asked, "Yo, have you seen this girl?" He showed the merchant a picture of Mai that he had in his wallet.  
  
"I've seen her earlier today. She was standing around a tall handsome fellow looking at the jewelry in the diamond department. I believe they left together around noon." The jeweler informed. "They were such a cute couple." He added.  
  
"She what?!"  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"That girl I just showed you was my girlfriend!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry," was all what the jeweler had to say. Joey walked out of the store and punched the nearest thing in sight to let out his frustration.. He didn't dent the brick wall of the store, but caused his fist to turned red followed by a shade of purple and blue. Joey cried out in pain.  
  
'This day can't get any worst.' Joey let out a sigh. 'At least I have my friends to help me in my time of need.' He turned to the corner of the coffee shop and there wasn't a familiar face in sight. He was once again, deserted. First, by his girlfriend and now, his friends.  
  
"Why me?" he asked out loud. He returned to his aimlessly walk that felt like an eternity to him. When he finally looked up to a known surrounding, he had found himself in front of the Game Shop the Mutou's owned.  
  
'I can sure use some cheering up and that's Yugi's specialty.' He thought and walked into the shop.  
  
***  
  
As the limo took off, Malka sat there with a blank expression on her face.  
  
"Malka?" Mokuba tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to look at him emotionless without a reply. "Malka, what's wrong?" Mokuba continued to ask.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Mokuba," Kaiba instructed his brother. "She's probably just disgusted that Yugi's so called spirit, Yami, tried to make a past on her. She'll get over it."  
  
"He tried what?" Mokuba said disorientated. "I don't get it, Seto. Why would that cause her to be this way?" Mokuba kept an eye on her as she sat there motionless. "She looks like a lifeless doll. Like her soul left her body. Do something, Seto. It's starting to creep me out." Mokuba beseeched his older brother tugging his sleeve at the same time.  
  
"Ishtar, stop playing games here." Kaiba ordered. "You heard Mokuba; you're creeping him out."  
  
"Fate." She began rambling softly. It was almost like whispers. "Cruel. Destiny."  
  
"Don't tell me it's this destiny crap again," Kaiba said to himself. "Ishtar, get a hold of yourself." He shook her violently in hopes of breaking her away from the bewildered condition, but it had no effect. He looked into her dull violet eyes searching for an answer to why she was acting this way. Nothing. There was nothing.  
  
"Seto, maybe she's under some mind-controlling spell. Remember how Marik used that to brainwashed Joey and Tea."  
  
"I don't believe in that nonsense, Mokuba."  
  
"But why else would she act like that?" he argued persistently pointing at Malka.  
  
Kaiba looked into her eyes again seeking for the cause of her current status. He refused to believe that hocus-pocus nonsense that Yugi and his friends had told them. Moments later Malka spoke again. "Love." She said identifying Kaiba's ocean blue eyes. "Stay. Forever."  
  
Kaiba had enough of this. His hand rose up ready to strike Malka. Mokuba tried to stop his brother, but it was too late. Kaiba's hand ran across her left cheek.  
  
"SNAP OUT OF IT!!" A red handprint formed on the honey-colored skin.  
  
Her hand rubbed against her face gently. Never in her life have a man lift up his hand to strike her. Never. No one ever dared to. He was the first one. Malka looked appalled to the person she had longed to be with. Tears blinded her sight, but with every tear formed, she fought them all back. She couldn't cry. She won't cry. Not here. Not now.  
  
"Don't look at me like that." Kaiba said turning away feeling a bit remorse for striking her. "Your mind was else where so I thought you'd like to join us in reality."  
  
Malka breathed in deeply and finally said, "I suppose I should say thank you than." Her voice was cold as ice  
  
Biting her lips, she held back her tempered. She was ready to explode but she wasn't sure what would come out first. Her anger or her tears. She closed her eyes and felt a hot tear running down her cheek. 'I have to endure.'  
  
"Please drop me off at home." She asked calmly breaking the long silence.  
  
"Ishtar, I...." Kaiba couldn't get himself to apologize. His heart is telling him he should but his pride is telling him otherwise.  
  
"We'll talk later." Malka interjected. " I'll call your office Monday morning to set up an appointment concerning the merge." she finished plainly.  
  
"Driver, to Miss Ishtar's residence."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
After that, everything returned back to the silence. Minutes later, the limo parked outside her ocean view apartment located in downtown Domino. She walked out of the limo without saying good-bye. She disappeared into the lobby and they drove off.  
  
"Seto, I think Malka is very upset with you. Maybe you should have apologize to her."  
  
"Why should I apologize?" the older brother argued. "I didn't do anything wrong. And even if I was wrong, I can't find myself apologizing." he ended stubbornly.  
  
"I've never seen Malka this way before. I wonder how it's going to be like after you two are married." Mokuba pondered vocally.  
  
"We're not getting married." Kaiba countered bluntly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you're getting all hyped up thinking we're getting married, but in the end it won't happen. She's obviously just a child who's infatuated with me. I highly doubt she loves me at all."  
  
"So what are you going to do, Seto? You aren't going to break her heart, are you?"  
  
"I'll make her break off the engagement but still continue with the merge without hurting her." 'too much.' he added to himself. 'It's impossible not to hurt her at this point.'  
  
"How are you going to do that?"  
  
"You'll see when it's time. Don't worry about it, Mokuba and I don't want you to reveal what was just said to Malka." Kaiba warned.  
  
"Yes, Big Brother. Your secret is safe with me." Mokuba promised.  
  
***  
  
Mai had been driving for hours trying to vent out her frustration.  
  
"That jerk better make up for standing me up. The nerve of him! Wait until I get my pretty little hands on him." Mai angrily mumble to herself as she drove home. She ran at least eight red lights and almost three...make that four pedestrians. She pulled into the garage of her apartment building and stomped up the stairs to her place located on the top floor.  
  
Exhausted from climbing five flights of stairs, she unlooked her door. 'I guess I should have taken the elevator.' she thought. The blonde turned to her answering machine and checked to see no messages. She let out a heavy sigh. "What came over me when I said yes when he asked me out a year ago?" She asked the empty room.  
  
Mai picked up the telephone indecisively to whether or not she should called. Finally she slammed it back into the handset. She decided she should take a shower first and try to cool down before she talks to Joey. After her shower she glanced at the clock a few minutes until five.  
  
Picking up the phone she dialed Joey Wheeler's house number and it rang.  
  
*ring*  
  
*ring*  
  
*ring*  
  
*ring*  
  
Mai always had a habit of hanging up on the fifth ring. She had lost hopes that he had returned home.  
  
*ri--*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Serenity!" Mai's hope returned back to her. "Hey! It's Mai. Is your good for nothing of a brother there?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid Joey's not here right now. He went out with Yugi and the others earlier today." Serenity informed.  
  
"He did, did he?"  
  
"Is something wrong? You sound a bit angry."  
  
"Angry? I'm furious!" All the rage and anger she had buried deep inside her earlier came back to Mai.  
  
"Mai, I think you should calm down."  
  
'Breathe.' she told herself. 'I just need to breathe.' She tried to inhale and exhale calmly as she listened to Serenity.  
  
"Look, I'll three-way to Tea's cell and check and see if Joey's with her."  
  
"Alright." Mai agreed.  
  
There was click and a few seconds later another click followed by rings. On the second ring, Tea picked up.  
  
"Hey Tea, it's Serenity," she greeted.  
  
"Hi Serenity. How are you today?"  
  
"I'm good, thanks. I was wondering if Joey's with you."  
  
"No, he isn't. He took off around noon without a word. Knowing him he was trying to hit on Kaiba's sister." Tea joked not knowing Mai was on the other line.  
  
"JOEY TRIED WHAT?!!" Mai yelled into the receiver. "And on WHO? That boy is going to have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
"Mai? Is that you?"  
  
"Yea, it's me. Look, I really need to let out some steam otherwise I'll explode. I hope you guys don't mind."  
  
"How about we meet up somewhere?" Tea suggested. "I don't think my ear can handle all this screaming."  
  
"Yea!" Serenity answered excitedly. "Mai can rant about Joey and we can scheme something up to get back at him."  
  
"Serenity, when did you have an nasty side?"  
  
"Would you believe that I have an evil yami inside me?" Serenity joked.  
  
"This isn't a time for a joke!" Mai was now screaming into the phone.  
  
"What time are we meeting and where?" Tea asked changing the subject. She wasn't in the mood to argue with a fired up Mai  
  
"I'll come by in about an hour to pick you guys up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"See you in a little bit."  
  
"Bye." They said in a unison and hung up.  
  
Mai finished blow drying her hair and did her make-up while Serenity wrote a note letting her family know where she's going and with who. And Tea, she did what she does best: worry.  
  
***  
  
Malka walked into the lobby and waited till Kaiba's limo drove off. It was than, when she walked outside and watched it disappear.  
  
She turned around and headed for the beach. She found a spot and sat watching the ocean waves crashing on the sandy beach. Hours had pasted by as she thought about what happened this whole day. She glanced up at the sun and figured it must be early in the evening.  
  
She walked away from the ocean and back to the apartment barefooted. The clerk inside greeted Malka and she returned a tired smile. She took the elevator to the top floor. As soon as she got in, she collapsed on the sofa. She closed her eyes and drift off to a nap.  
  
She was awaken by the ringing of the apartment phone. Ignoring it, she went in the bathroom and took a shower. As she walked out of the bathroom and to her room, she found a note hanging from her door.  
  
Hey girlie. Meet me up at our usual place once you get back  
  
-Me  
  
P.S. Care to explain where you were today without your car, missy! See you soon ( I hope! )  
  
Malka let out a sigh. She was certainly in the mood to go out tonight but on the other hand, she can use it. She decided to take her roommate's offer. She dressed herself in a black ribbed sleeveless sweater with a black knee length skirt. She grabbed her purse on the sofa as she headed out the door. Once downstairs, she unlocked her white convertible. Malka started the car and headed for her favorite cafe on the other side of town.  
  
***  
  
"Why, hello Joey." Yugi's grandfather greeted. "Did you come here today to purchase a pack of cards?" he asked hoping to make a sale.  
  
"Nopes. Not today. Is Yugi around?"  
  
"He's upstairs in his room. Go right up."  
  
Joey rushed himself up to the room. He barged into the room without knocking. Yugi was at his desk reading and on the bed was Yami sleeping. Yugi looked up acknowledging Joey's presence.  
  
"Hey, Joey."  
  
"Yugi, we need to talk."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"About me and Mai. I think she's seeing another man."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Remember how I rushed off earlier today?" Yugi nodded and waited for Joey to continue. "Well, I was suppose to meet up with Mai for a date. I was running a bit late and I found out that she left with some guy at the jewelry store!"  
  
"Wait. Wait a minute, Joey! You should calm down a bit. Who told you that Mai was with another man."  
  
"The jeweler." Joey paused a bit trying to remember what exactly did the jeweler had said to him. "He said they were acting like a couple."  
  
"Do you know this jeweler personally?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Does he know Mai."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Well, he was probably just assuming that they were a couple." Yugi tried to reason. "It's not like Mai to not tell you if she's seeing someone else. You're jumping to conclusions!"  
  
"But she left with him. Jeweler said he saw them two leave with his own eyes!" Joey exclaimed hysterically.  
  
Sure, Joey exaggerated a bit but what did you expect from a guy who thinks his girlfriend cheated on him.  
  
"Maybe she ran into an old friend." Yugi defended Mai refusing to believe she would betray his friend. "Why don't you try calling her up." Yugi pushed the phone to Joey.  
  
Joey called but was only greeted by her answering machine.  
  
"Arggh! She's not home! I'm telling you Yug, she's off with that other guy."  
  
"Mai isn't like that!"  
  
"She doesn't love me anymore." Joey mumbled and than broke into tears. "Waaaaaahhhh. Yugi! She doesn't love me anymore."  
  
"What's all this racket?!" Yami's voice boomed in the room as he woke up from his nap. He turned and found Yugi comforting his friend. "Pathetic." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"There, there, Joey." Yugi said patting his back. "I bet it's all a misunderstanding. You'll look back at this and realize how silly you've acted."  
  
"Misunderstanding?" Joey repeated. His crying calmed down to sniffles now. "You really think so?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Why would she plan a date with you if she was secretly involved with someone else." Yugi pointed out.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"I'd be more worried about how to deal with Mai." Yami jumped in.  
  
"What do you mean?" Joey and Yugi asked together. They hadn't even realize that they had woken up the spirit from his little nap.  
  
"From what it sounds like, you basically stood her up, Joey. And if I know Mai, she's not so forgiving when it comes to these kind of things."  
  
"That's right! She's going to have my head if I don't think of a way to make it up to her." Joey turned back to Yugi. "Yugi, you got to help me, pal." Joey pleaded. "You have to help me find a way to make it up to her or she'll never let me live."  
  
"Okay, okay." Yugi agreed. "I'll help you think of a plan." The two sat and discussed what was needed to be done to make it up to Mai.  
  
Yami reflected on what had happened a moment ago. Was this the type of love he had experienced as a Pharaoh. Although, he wasn't sure if it was love he experience so long ago, he knew one thing, he had once experience the same situation Joey was just in.  
  
***  
  
AN: I didn't think I can keep up with detailing the environment and expression on each characters.....I was going to continue with one more scene but....I really want to go watch my movie....and once I get off the computer, my brother takes over it and I have to wait until tomorrow to get my hands on it......So I'll post this chapter like this.....  
  
Next chapter, Mai continues to vent out her frustration on Joey! Yugi's and Joey's Plan.......and ummm...haven't decided what goes on yet...Writer's block...Until next time my friends~ And Please REVIEW!! 


	7. Chapter Six

AN: hewwo everyone! hopefully I'll get this chapter updated soon....still experiencing some writer's block...its been four days since I started this chapter...actually a week...so I hope you guys will enjoy it! =P  
  
note to self: write details! details! details!  
  
disclaimer: somebody owns Yu-Gi-Oh! but it's not me!!!  
  
====I'll Go On and On====  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
"I can't believe that your brother stood me up!" cried out Mai angrily.  
  
"I can't believe you two are still dating."  
  
"Well, maybe forgot he was suppose to meet you up."  
  
Mai looked at her boyfriend's sister and countered furiously, "How could he forget? I had a picnic all planned out. He never turns down food!"  
  
"That's true." Serenity thoughtfully replied  
  
"Mai, people are staring. Lower your voice," Tea said feeling a bit self-conscience that everyone was starring at the corner they were in at the French café.  
  
"I don't care!" Mai retorted back at her jumping out of her seat attracting more eyes to their corner.  
  
Serenity reached up and pulled her back in her seat saying, "Please calm down. You're embarrassing us."  
  
"And than I find out that he was getting fresh with another girl? Do I mean anything to him?"  
  
"You are important to my brother. You're the only thing he talks about. Well, next to dueling and food." 'Maybe I shouldn't have added that last comment. At least she calmed down a bit.' Serenity thought studying Mai's face.  
  
"Yea, Mai. I bet he and Tristan were just playing around."  
  
"I don't care!" Mai screamed out of the top of her lungs.  
  
'I take that back.'  
  
"Who is this other girl anyways?" the blonde demanded. "Never thought Joey would look at another woman when he has pretty little me. Doesn't he know how lucky he is that he has me? You think he noticed the weight I gained and don't want to be with me anymore because I'm too fat? "  
  
"Mai, you're being ridiculous. My brother likes you for you, and not how you look."  
  
"Than why was he flirting with another girl?! He makes me so mad. And that girl! Who is she so I can strangle her!!"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure who she is." Tea responded.  
  
"You said you met her earlier today."  
  
"I know but I'm not sure if she's what Mokuba claimed she is. He called her his sister."  
  
"Sister? The Kaiba brothers don't have a sister."  
  
"That's what I'm thinking."  
  
"I've worked with Kaiba before, and I've never heard him speak of her. Only Mokuba. How does this 'sister' look like?" Mai questioned.  
  
"She has a cute face. Tall. Tanned skin. Long ebony black hair with violet eyes."  
  
"Humph! She doesn't sound like much competition to me."  
  
"Like her?" Serenity harmlessly pointed towards the entrance at a girl dressed in black. The two girls turned their head to where Serenity had pointed. The dark-haired girl stood and talks to the hostess of the café, who pointed back in their directions and she started out to walk that way.  
  
"That is her!" Tea exclaimed and turned around quickly fidgeting with her napkin. She had a feeling that the outcome won't be too good.  
  
"Huh? You mean the other girl is her? You got me worrying for nothing. She's no competition." Mai stood up signaled Malka to hurry up.  
  
"You know her, Mai?"  
  
"Know her? We're practically like best buds. We work together."  
  
"What?"  
  
Malka made her way to the table and smiled at Mai.  
  
"I see you brought some friends, Mai." Her eyes wondered to Tea and than to the new face.  
  
"Thought we'd have a girl's night out," was Mai's answer to her comment.  
  
"I would have thought you would be out on a date with your boyfriend." Malka took a seat next to Mai. "You were so hyped about it this whole week. Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't it your one-year anniversary?"  
  
"No wonder Joey had a big red circle on the calendar." Serenity thought out loud.  
  
"Things didn't go the way I planned. Oh Malka, I want to introduce you to Serenity, Joey's sister and you know Tea."  
  
"Yes, we've met earlier." She turned back to Mai. "So what's the crisis. I know you didn't leave me a note to come out here to have a girl's night out." Malka signaled for a waitress to come by their table and ordered a drink. Once the waitress left, Mai responded to Malka.  
  
"Well, Joey stood me up for a date, and I was informed he was flirting with another girl." Mai turned and glare at Tea.  
  
"Well, he was flirting with Malka."  
  
"You mean your boyfriend is THAT Joey?"  
  
"What's wrong with my brother?" Serenity said defensively with a frown not liking Malka's tone when she referred to her older brother.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"So, I take it he was flirting with you."  
  
"Can you blame him? A beautiful gal like me. And I wouldn't consider it much flirting except when I fell into his arms."  
  
"When did this happen!" Tea asked wanting to know.  
  
"SAY WHAT?!"  
  
"Lower your voice Mai. I'm not out here to attract a crowd. You know, you're so fun to play with."  
  
"Oh, so you were joking."  
  
"Actually, I was serious."  
  
"Spill it."  
  
"He caught me before I fell down the stairs. Sort of like a prince on a white horse saving a damsel in distress kind of a scene." Malka described trying to paint a vivid fairy picture for Mai. "It's a shame, he's not my idea of prince charming." she added. "But he prove much useful in bringing out the jealousy in my beloved." She finished dreamily and smiled to herself thinking about how Kaiba reacted.  
  
"I take it that your beloved is your fiancé," Tea stated in a bit of disgusted with her love struck tone.  
  
Before Malka could open her mouth to respond, Mai bombard her with more questions. "When did you run off and get a fiancé? And why is it that I don't know about it?" Mai questioned. "And what's this I hear you being a part of the Kaiba family."  
  
Malka gave a sheepish smile in return.  
  
"Spill it, missy."  
  
"I was plotting to take over Kaiba Corp and what better way to do it than to marry the CEO himself."  
  
"You're joking right? You and Seto Kaiba?" Mai was a bit surprised that Malka had never told about this plan. They talked about everything. She knew Malka had a crush on somebody but she never expected it to be Seto Kaiba.  
  
"What's wrong with that coupling?"  
  
"Nothing, I guess. I just thought you would have better taste in men."  
  
"I wouldn't be one to speak." Malka mumbled under her breath.  
  
"You mean your fiancé was KAIBA?!" Tea's tone was much more shocking than Mai's. Malka found that a bit amusing that a person she met for only a few minutes is more stunned than her friend of six years.  
  
"You make it sound like it's the end of the world."  
  
"I guess it's not but how did you manage to get heartless Kaiba to agree in marrying you?" Tea asked curiously. It's not everyday that a person like Kaiba agrees on marriage.  
  
"I used bait. How else can you catch a guy like him?"  
  
"Bait? Don't you use bait for fishing?" Serenity said innocently.  
  
Malka smiled at the naive girl. "Not that kind of a bait. I used something to lure him in agreeing." She tried to explain to the young teen without going into too much details.  
  
"Oh? What kind?" Serenity's eyes were full of interest.  
  
Malka grinned. "I'm not telling." Noticing that she was disappointed with that response she decided to add, "but if you ever need any advice to get a guy you like, you can always ask me." She smiled warmly at Serenity.  
  
"Okay!" Serenity answered cheerfully satisfied with Malka's offer.  
  
"Malka, you aren't really going through with marrying Seto Kaiba, are you?" Mai inquired still concern of the decision her friend had made.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with the picture."  
  
"I just don't want to see you hurt."  
  
"Yea," Tea agreed. "He's a cold heartless, unemotional, cruel, arrogant, prideful, eccentric, self-centered egotistical person that I've ever met. You sure you want to get involve with someone like him?"  
  
"Can someone be that bad?" Serenity asked a bit clueless at who they were talking about.  
  
"It's worth it. I mean, I get his company along with a tall, dark, and handsome guy." she replied happily.  
  
"You're putting your happiness aside because you want his company?" Tea was a bit bothered at this girl. Here she is beautiful and appealing and can without a doubt get any man she wants and live happily ever after like a fairy tale, but she's willing to throw it all away to settle for Seto Kaiba because of greed.  
  
"Maybe. It's my life. I do as I please."  
  
"I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."  
  
"Don't be such a worrywart, Tea."  
  
"Malka knows what she's doing." Mai jumped in defense of her friend. 'I think.' she added silently still unsure of her choice. "But let's get back to the point why we're here."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"To get back at Joey Wheeler."  
  
***  
  
"Everything's all set!" Joey exclaimed happily.  
  
It was probably four o'clock in the morning and Joey, Tristan, and Yugi were outside on the beach setting up for a surprise date in order to make up to Mai for not showing up earlier.  
  
"Joey, was it necessary that you dragged me out of bed?" Tristan whined yawning.  
  
"I'm tired. Can't we go home and sleep now?" Yugi complained  
  
"I still need you guys."  
  
"Okay, Okay. Why don't you go get her." Yugi yawned. "We'll finish setting up here."  
  
"Alright." Joey rushed to Mai's apartment. Within minutes, he was at the top floor and in front of her door. He paused for a bit. He wasn't sure if he should use the spare key or knock and wake up Mai. He decided to use the spare key and surprise her rather than waking her up. He unlocked the door turning the doorknob and opened the door.  
  
There, in the middle of the living room, on the couch sat four girls chattering and giggling in their girlish pajamas. They turned their attention to the intruder at the door, each had a death glare for interrupting their female bonding.  
  
"You know, I can charge you for breaking and entering into my apartment." Malka said in a cold tone breaking the silence.  
  
"H-how....wh-what's going on here?" Joey stuttered looking from Mai to Malka to Serenity and than finally to Tea.  
  
"What does it look like?" Tea said plainly.  
  
"We're having a slumber party Joey! I left a note at home telling you I was sleeping over at Mai's." Serenity stated cheerfully.  
  
"If I remember correctly, I didn't invite you here." She crossed her arms across her chest and looked away from Joey.  
  
"Mai, we need to talk. Hope you girls won't mind if I borrow her for a few hours."  
  
"Go right ahead!" Tea and Serenity said together.  
  
Joey grabbed Mai's hand and pulled her outside the apartment and closed the door behind them for privacy not knowing the other three girls were at the door eavesdropping to their conversation.  
  
"Mai, I'm sorry for not showing up and I want to make it up to you if you let me."  
  
"Humph!" Was all the response Joey got from her. He moved in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"Please. Let me make it up to you." He pleaded and placed another kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Okay." Mai answered giving in to him. "But only because I can't stay mad at you too long." She gave him one of her sweetest smile. 'And I want to see what you got planned Joey Wheeler....before I make you pay for standing me up.'  
  
'Hmmmm...this is easier than I thought' Joey took out a handkerchief out from his pocket. "I'm going to need to blindfold you first," he explained. Mai nodded and Joey wrapped the handkerchief over her eyes and carefully led her downstairs and onto the beach. As soon as they got to the spot, Joey stood in front of her and unfold the handkerchief. Once she was unblindfolded, a single stem red rose was in front of her face. She turned to look at prepared candle-lit table.  
  
"A dinner under the stars." He pulled a chair for her.  
  
"Joey, this is....wonderful," she found herself saying. She looked at her plate and found a ring and a locket there. She picked up the locket and discovered a picture of herself and Joey on their first date.  
  
"Happy one year anniversary, Mai."  
  
He picked up the ring on his plate and placed it on her finger. "These are the couple rings we were suppose to shop for earlier today. I'm sorry for not showing up."  
  
"I forgive you, Joey!" Mai wrapped her arms around Joey and embraced him tightly. She placed the remaining ring on Joey's finger. He walked around and behind her and helped put the locket on her. Everything felt like a dream.  
  
Malka, Serenity and Tea, followed the couple to the beach and watched the couple curl up together around the bonfire under a blanket appearing to be gazing up at the stars.  
  
"Aww, that's so sweet." Tea found herself saying.  
  
"I know. I didn't know my brother was so romantic."  
  
"I have to give the boy some props."  
  
"We have a little audience forming here," said a voice behind the girls.  
  
The three girls turned around and stared at two familiar faces. "Yami! Tristan! What are you doing here?" Tea asked.  
  
"We helped Joey set up for this little date with Mai." Tristan said with a yawn.  
  
"I think that's so sweet of you." Serenity stated and that was all what was needed to say for Tristan to get his energy back.  
  
"Really, you think so?"  
  
Serenity nodded and gave him a warm smile.  
  
"Why don't we walk along the beach," Tristan suggested.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Tristan and Serenity walked together chattering away happily leaving Malka, Tea, and Yami behind.  
  
"So how did you all end up at Mai's place?"  
  
"It's a long story." Tea began.  
  
"I'm going to go back to my apartment. Make sure Joey and Mai stays here until dawn." Malka said with a wink. She turned and headed for her apartment when someone grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait." he caught her left hand. He could feel her ring poking at his palm reminding him that she's belongs to Kaiba.  
  
Malka turned around and faced Yami. Her hands in his still. She looked at her hand and back at Yami and he finally let go.  
  
"I want to talk to you."  
  
"I'm quite tired right now."  
  
"Can I meet up with you later on."  
  
Malka frowned. "I'm very busy." she started to decline the request.  
  
"I won't take up too much of your time." He added hastily.  
  
"Give me a call later this afternoon. Mai has my number or you can get it from Tea." Malka said acknowledging that Tea was still present. "And I apologize for taking off," she politely continued. "Keep each other company while I'm gone." She blew them a kiss and ran back to her apartment.  
  
Yami gaze at Malka as she vanished in the darkness. He sense something familiar about her. Her presence made him experience a feeling he's never felt before. He wanted answers and somehow he knew, Malka had them.  
  
Biting the bottom of her lips, Tea turned away from Yami, her eyes filled with tears. 'I can't possibly be jealous of her and Yami, can I?' she asked herself. An ocean breeze blew by making her shiver at the cold wind. She was standing there in her pink bunny pajamas.  
  
Yami turned and looked at Tea. "Tea, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Yami. Something just blew in my eye." She replied as she wiped the tears away.  
  
"Oh." Yami carefully placed his jacket on her and sat down on the sandy white beach. "Well, let's sit down and you can tell me how you all end up at Mai's."  
  
Tea managed to give him a weak smile as she sat down beside him and began to tell him the day the girls had earlier.  
  
Meanwhile, Tristan and Serenity walked along the beach as she described her day to him.  
  
"Malka seems like a intriguing person," Tristan commented.  
  
"Oh she is! It's amazing that she runs her very own software company at her age." Serenity said admiring her.  
  
"I think you're pretty amazing." Tristan said softly.  
  
"Umm...Tristan, I know how you feel about me," Serenity started. "But I've always kept you as a --"  
  
"A friend. A brother. I know," he finished dryly. He let out a sigh. "I shouldn't have said that to you, Serenity. I'm sorry."  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about. Hey look, the sun is rising." Serenity pointed at the horizon. Time had flew past by them so quickly. She stayed up the entire night. She turned to her left and saw Joey and Mai sill curled up in their blanket. 'I wonder what they're thinking right now.'  
  
"This is so beautiful, Joey."  
  
"Yes, it is, but its beauty cannot compare to yours." Joey said. He kissed the top of her head.  
  
She watched the blue sky turned to a golden yellow as the sun crept up from the horizon. She nuzzled comfortably into Joey's chest, listening to his heart. Everything was perfect, perfect until something unusual happened.  
  
A beach patrol car drove by the couple and stopped right behind them. Joey and Mai turned around to see what was going on. Out of the jeep, stepped out a tall handsome blonde.  
  
"Excuse me, but you're under arrest," he said to Joey. He took out a pair of handcuffs and used them before Joey had time to react.  
  
"WHAT? What did I do officer?" Joey finally cried out.  
  
"There was a report on you. You fit the description of the suspect. You have the right to remain silence. Everything you say and do will be used in the court of law."  
  
"But you're not even a police officer." Joey screamed.  
  
"But I am." The blonde took out his badge and flashed it to Joey. "I work undercover on the beach," he explained.  
  
"Officer, what did my boyfriend do? Was it serious?" Mai asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss. But I'm not allowed to talk about that."  
  
Joey struggled a bit protesting as the officer pulled him to the jeep. "This is stupid! I didn't do anything wrong!" Joey cried out. "Whatever it was, I'm innocent! I'm innocent I tell you!"  
  
"Yea, that's what they all say. Shut up or I'll make you regret for screaming in my ear," the officer threatened.  
  
Tristan, Serenity, Yami, and Tea ran to the commotion. "What's going on here?" one of them called out.  
  
"Why is my brother handcuffed?! What did he do wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss but you would have to wait until we book him at the police station."  
  
"Is he going to jail?" Serenity cried.  
  
"If he is convicted of his crime, he will be going to jail. Might be a sentence for life." The young officer shoved Joey into the jeep and head for the driver's seat. "I'm taking him to Domino Police Station. It might help if you find him a lawyer right away."  
  
"Don't worry, Joey." Tea said. "I know people in high places. We'll be able to help you."  
  
"You guys do that!" Joey called back as the jeep drove off.  
  
***  
  
AN: So whatcha think? I'm so ready to revised the previous chapters...I don't like it...but I'll do that once I have time...I'm suppose to get my applications done...but lazy ole me won't do that....hehe...the art of procrastination...gotta love it! Sorry I took so long to update. Poor Joey. Wonder what's going to happen to the poor boy. Why was he arrested? Will he be convicted of his crime? Stay tune for the next chapter....and find out! Also in the next chapter, will Yami discover his past through Malka, or will he uncover other things? Who knows...I haven't decided yet...hehehe...don't forget...REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I also apologize for any grammar errors, I had to rush posting this cuz I had to get dress...Sowwie 


	8. Chapter Seven

AN: I'm back! You all miss me? Of course you do! What reasons do you have for not missing me!! hehehe...Aren't you proud of me? I finsihed this chapter in a day!! I've impoved my talents ^_^ Remember, all suggestions, ideas, and thoughts or reviews can be sent to me at my email addie: HyEsUnGsLiL1004@hotmail.com or IM 'em to me at: infatuationv1 or cathy jung  
  
disclaimer: lalalalalala....Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to......some rich dude and not me...boo hoo..  
  
====I'll Go On and On====  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Domino Police Station  
  
"What did I do wrong?" Joey wailed at the police officer.  
  
"I think its best when your lawyer gets here."  
  
"Can you at least take these handcuffs off of me?"  
  
"No can do!" the officer replied cheerfully. "Against regulations. Have a seat and relax." The officer sat back in his comfy chair and moved his legs onto his desk.  
  
"How can I relax when I'm at the police station arrested for who knows what?" Joey screamed. "This is unjust!"  
  
"Rough morning, Brian?" another officer asked the blonde.  
  
"Yea, I got a report from an anonymous caller and this lunatic fits the description." He said coolly.  
  
"You want me to beat him into a confession? I haven't done that for a while." the brunette officer said with a grin.  
  
"WHAT? Uhh, I'll be quiet now." Joey promised.  
  
"That's a good boy." the short brunette said petting the top of Joey's head. He grinded his teeth in frustration but kept his mouth shut.. "So what is this?"  
  
"A code 143."  
  
"Oh, those. By the looks of it, I bet he's guilty."  
  
"I think so too." the officer agreed.  
  
The phone rang and the officer picked it up. "Thompson speaking." He greeted. "Yes, yes, I've caught the suspect....would you like to come in and identify him.......okay, okay.....a trial? Sure we can have one today if he's the suspect. We'll schedule one today in an hour. Okay Miss. Good Bye." Officer Brian Thompson hung up the phone and turned to Joey. "That was the anonymous caller and she's taking you up to court today," he explained.  
  
"But my friends aren't even here yet!" Joey exclaimed. "And I'm entitle to have a lawyer present. I know my rights!"  
  
"We have public lawyers if that makes much of a difference to you. You don't have much of a choice, pal."  
  
"Man, Mai and the others better get here soon." Joey mumbled to himself.  
  
Domino Courthouse  
  
Yugi, Tristan, Mai, Tea, and Serenity were informed that Joey will be taken to trial shortly. They waited in the empty courtroom.  
  
"What's going on here?" Tristan asked confused.  
  
"I don't understand what's going on." Yugi stated.  
  
"Wonder what Joey did wrong." Serenity mused.  
  
"Knowing Joey, he probably deserves it." Mai said  
  
"I agree with Mai this time. Joey probably got himself into this mess." Tea said pessimistically for the first time ever.  
  
A door opened and the turned around and saw Malka walked in. She was dressed in a blue-gray pant set suit with a white-collar shirt inside.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tristan inquired.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm attending this court session. Heard it's going to be quite interesting," she replied a bit too cheerful.  
  
"Who told you that?" Serenity asked annoyed by her tone.  
  
"I have my sources," she responded.  
  
The door opened again and Joey walked in still handcuffed with the officer who rested him and what looks like a lawyer.  
  
"Tea, tell me you found me a lawyer to defend me."  
  
"I'm sorry Joey. I couldn't find anyone at this hour." She gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
"So who's defending you?" Yugi asked.  
  
"The same guy who arrested me. I'm done for."  
  
"Joey, don't be so negative. I'm sure everything will be fine!" Malka said cheerfully.  
  
"Malka's starting to remind me of Tea." Tristan whispered to Yugi.  
  
"I heard that, Tristan!"  
  
"Well, I better take my place." She waved at her friends and walked to where Joey's accuser would originally be seated.'  
  
"Wait a second, here! Don't tell me she's the one who called the cops on Joey!" Tristan exclaimed.  
  
Than Joey remember what Malka had said earlier that morning when he walked into the apartment.  
  
["You know, I can charge you for breaking and entering into my apartment."]  
  
Those were her exact words. Remembering the tone of her voice than sent chill down Joey's back. It's starting to fit in together that she is the cause of his problem. 'But why would she do this to me,' he thought.  
  
Moments later, someone announced, "Please rise for the honorable Judge." Everyone in the courtroom stood up and in walked a red-haired young judge.  
  
"Let's see, this is a Ishtar versus Wheeler. The plaintiff, Malka Ishtar is charging the defendant, Joey Wheeler for stealing, is that correct Miss Ishtar.  
  
"Yes, that is correct, your honor."  
  
"What? This is crazy?! I haven't stole nothing from her. She's lying." Joey protested.  
  
"There is no yelling in my courthouse!" the judge scolded. "Anymore outbursts from you and I will be force to add to your punishment."  
  
"What?" Before Joey could continue, his lawyer/officer pulled him down to the seat.  
  
Malka smirked at Joey and than waited for the judge to let her start her case.  
  
"Miss Ishtar, let's hear your case."  
  
"Your Honor," Malka started,. "the defendant, Joey Wheeler has stolen something very dear and valuable to me and it cannot be replace." Malka took a few steps towards the defendant. "This man here," she pointed at Joey "has stolen Mai Valentine's heart. Not only he stole it away from her, he abused the delicate, fragile irreplaceable heart. I would like for Joey Wheeler to pay for this crime. I can call Mai Valentine to the stand to testify of this unless the defendant decides to plead guilty, I can let him off with a mere warning."  
  
"What? You're taking something like that and joke around in court!" Joey practically screamed at Malka. Her eyes brighten and widen in enjoyment. She was getting under Joey's skin.  
  
"ORDER!" The judge slammed her gavel loudly. "Miss Ishtar, would you elaborate your punishment for Mister Wheeler if he is convicted."  
  
"I propose that he must remain in Miss Valentine's custody for the next week."  
  
"And what do you say to that Mister Wheeler. Do you plead guilty?"  
  
"Wait a minute. Isn't today Sunday? The courthouse don't operate today." Joey said.  
  
"Mister Wheeler, don't test my patience!" The judge demanded. "Do you plead guilty?"  
  
"I would plead guilty and get this over with." Joey's lawyer whispered into his ear.  
  
"Alright, alright. I plead guilty."  
  
"I hereby sentenced you to Miss Valentine's custody for the next week. Case dismissed." The judge slammed her gavel and allowed everyone to leave.  
  
Malka walk up to the redhead and gave her a hug. "Thanks so much for coming in such a short notice, Scarlet."  
  
"No problem, hun. I'm glad I can play along with you," the judge replied.  
  
"I'll see you tonight at my banquet than."  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't miss your annual banquet. I'll see you later."  
  
"I wish I could have seen the look on Joey's face." Mai said approaching her boyfriend.  
  
"Oh you can. I have it taped." Malka said pointing at the camcorders at the corner of the rooms.  
  
"You girls planned this."  
  
"Sure did. Next time, I'll think twice before forgetting a date with Mai." Malka warned him.  
  
"You had us all worried." Tristan said.  
  
"Can you get me out of these handcuffs?" Joey whined.  
  
"I don't know. I sort of like it like this." Mai teased.  
  
"Brian, sweetheart, can you remove the handcuffs."  
  
"Sure thing Mal." He unlocked the cuffs and removed them from Joey. "I better get back to the station."  
  
"Thank you for helping." Malka leaned and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"No probs." Brian headed for the doorway and than paused. "Let me know if you ever wanna pull this stunt on your own boyfriend."  
  
"I'll be sure to call if I do." she called out to him and blew a kiss.  
  
"Mallie, do I get a kissie?" Joey asked. "After that prank that you pulled off, I deserve one."  
  
"Joey." Mai started angrily.  
  
"On second thoughts, why don't you save it for next time."  
  
"Well, I better get to the office and pick up some last minute things." She said grabbing her purse off the bench. "Mai, don't forget about the banquet later tonight. Bring Joey if you like."  
  
"A banquet? I don't like getting all dressed up." Joey complained.  
  
"There'll be food there, Joey. A buffet I believe." Malka tempted him having some information of Joey's love for food.  
  
"I better get going." Malka glanced at her cell phone checking the time. "I'll see you later." Malka hurried out of the courthouse  
  
"Hey wait." Yugi called after her running to catch up.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Umm. Yami wanted to talk to you remember. Do you mind if I tag along until you finish your errands. You did promised him that you'd meet him later today."  
  
"Uhh...sure." She replied slowly. 'I guess I couldn't avoid this too long.' she thought to herself.  
  
"If you're not comfortable, we can meet up some other time."  
  
"Today's fine. Let's go, squirt."  
  
***  
  
Malka finished her errands by early afternoon but she still had to get ready for her company's annual banquet later that night. She decided to sacrifice an hour of her time and dealt with Yami and Yugi before things get too out of hand.  
  
"So Yugi, where do you want to grab lunch? We can have a talk over lunch." Malka asked as she drove around in her car.  
  
"Anywhere is fine with me." Yugi replied.  
  
"I'm in the mood for Italian food. Is Olive Garden good for you?"  
  
"I've never been there before."  
  
"I love it there." She made a U-turn and headed for her favorite Italian restaurant. It was another fifteen-minute drive since it was in the next town. Yugi decided to question on Malka's knowledge on Egyptian History.  
  
"Hey, Malka, how much do you know about Ancient Egypt?"  
  
"I have a little bit of knowledge about it. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I just thought you'd know about it since you appeared to be fascinated with the Millennium Puzzle."  
  
Her face formed a slight smile. "What is it you would like to know?"  
  
"Well, Yami was a pharaoh in the ancient times, but he's lost his memories. Somehow, he thinks you can answer them." Yugi explained.  
  
"He has a lot of confidence in me. I'm flattered."  
  
"So can you help him?"  
  
"It really depends on my mood. Hey, we're here." Malka turned into the parking lot and parked her car. Once they stepped out of the car, Yugi switched to Yami. Malka looked up and felt herself blushing. 'Don't blush' she told herself. 'Hope he didn't notice it. Thank goodness my skin is tanned.'  
  
'Why is she uneasy?' Yami wondered. 'She was okay with Yugi a minute ago.'  
  
Malka headed to the entrance and a waiter took them to table. After they had ordered, an uncomfortable silence fell between them. The waiter returned with their drinks and disappeared back to the kitchen. Malka took a sip of her wine and pretended to concentrate on her cup.  
  
"Is that a good idea for you to drink?" Yami asked breaking the silence watching her fixed her eyes on at the cup.  
  
"I'll be fine." She took another gulp of wine and squint at the bitterness. She almost choked on the wine. She drank a glass of water to wash down the wine and clear her throat from the bitter taste. 'I have to stop acting like this.' she thought. 'I'm making myself look like a fool.'  
  
"Are you okay? Is something bothering you?"  
  
"No. Yes. I mean..."  
  
"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he inquired thoughtfully.  
  
Malka swallowed the lump in the back of her throat and picked up her glass of wine, but Yami stopped her. He placed his hand firmly on hers preventing her to drink.  
  
Automatically, like a normal reflex, she drew back her hand away from Yami. Realizing that gesture was a bit rude, she apologized. "Sorry." Her tone was gentle as well as soft and very familiar.  
  
Although she was acting unusual around Yami, all of her actions felt natural and common to him. Her touch. Her voice. Her smile. Everything about her seemed to screaming out the past. His past.  
  
"Are you afraid of me because I'm a spirit that dwells within Yugi's body."  
  
She simply shook her head not looking at him. She didn't trust her voice right now and she didn't want any eye contact.  
  
"You don't find that a bit bizarre or abnormal?"  
  
Again she shook her head in response.  
  
"Malka?"  
  
Slowly she looked up and gaze into the pair of eyes before her. 'I want to tell you, but I can't bare to hurt you. After what happened in the past, I...I...' Malka took in a deep breath and looked away from Yami. "Sorry." Those were the only words she was able to speak. It wasn't a surprise it came out so easily. She owed him countless apologies.  
  
"What are you sorry about?"  
  
Malka shook her head. 'Speak, dang it!' she ordered herself. 'You were always great with voicing your opinion, where did that all disappeared to?' The waiter showed up with their order and left shortly after. Once he left, Yami started their one-sided conversation again.  
  
"You're not drunk after a few sips, are you?"  
  
"No, I'm not, Pharaoh." 'Damn it! Why did I address him as Pharaoh,' she thought scolding herself.  
  
"Pharaoh?" he repeated. 'She must know the past. I sense her hiding something. Holding back the truth.'  
  
"Yugi told me earlier that you wanted to speak with me because you're looking for some answers regarding the past. I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be much help," she lied. "My knowledge of the Ancient Egypt is limited."  
  
"Than tell me what you do know. What do you know of this Millennium Puzzle?"  
  
"It probably dates back to about 3000 years ago during the eighteenth rule during the New Kingdom of Ancient Egypt." Malka sounded like she was reading out from a history textbook. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in her chest. She swallowed the pain and continued. "The puzzle belonged to the ruler of Egypt. I believe there are six other items similar to the one you posses. It was said that it sealed away an evil a long time ago." The sharp pain didn't go away. Malka closed her eyes and than remembered something important concerning her health.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"It's just a bit of chest pain," she replied. "It'll go away in a bit." She picked up her glass of wine and took another sip. "I don't know too much about each item and what happens when all seven items are brought together." 'At least I didn't lie there. Wonder what would happen if they were all brought forth together.'  
  
"Do you know much about the owner of this puzzle?"  
  
"In other words, you're asking me if I know anything about you, the pharaoh."  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"What specifically do you want to know about yourself?" she asked somewhat entertained that he had no memory of the past. 'This is starting to be fun.' Malka thought.  
  
"Didihaveaqueenbyhmyside?" Yami muttered.  
  
"Hmm? I didn't hear that. Could you speak up and not mumble?"  
  
"Sorry." Loudly and clearly he asked, "I asked if I had a queen."  
  
Malka felt that other people were staring at them but shrugged off the thought and answered, "If my memory was correct, you did have a queen." 'If he only knew how much I wanted to stress on the word -did-. But it's best he don't know the details.'  
  
"So do you remember her name."  
  
Malka didn't answer and luckily her phone rang interrupting them. She checked the number and groaned. It was Kaiba. After what happened yesterday, she didn't want to talk to him yet. She was still upset with him.  
  
"Can you answer for me." Malka beseeched sweetly. "I don't want to talk him right now."  
  
Feeling like he owed Malka, he took her phone and answered it. "Malka doesn't want to speak with you right now." Malka can tell Kaiba was yelling something out but Yami merely hung up.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What happened between you and Kaiba?"  
  
"I rather not talk about it." Again the phone rang. Her pleading eyes asked Yami to answer it once more. "Take a message." she mouthed to him.  
  
"Kaiba, look, leave a message and I'll get it to Malka."  
  
"Where is Ishtar? I want to speak with her."  
  
"Ishtar?" Yami repeated giving Malka a questioning eye and she pointed to herself to confirm that it was indeed her he was referring to. "Talk Kaiba or I'll hang up again."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Yami."  
  
"What the hell are you doing with Ishtar?"  
  
"Look, are you going to leave a message or not."  
  
"Give her the phone. I'll tell her myself."  
  
Yami handed the phone to Malka and she listened. Kaiba didn't say anything so she pressed a button to let him know she's there.  
  
"Ishtar, in spite of how you feel about me right now, I'll be there tonight at the banquet whether you like it or not." A smirk formed on her face. She knew she should be mad at him after that slap. She shouldn't forgive him so easily, but she couldn't help it. She pressed another button and than hung up on Kaiba.  
  
Yami observed her face expression and voiced his opinion. "I take it that he said something to please you."  
  
Malka only smile.  
  
"Can I ask you something." Malka gestured Yami to go on. "Are you related to Marik and Isis Ishtar."  
  
"You know, Kaiba asked me that same question."  
  
"Well?" Yami said impatiently waiting for a reply.  
  
"That's a secret!" she replied cheerfully.  
  
***  
  
AN: I decided not to start on the banquet and leave that for next chapter. Did you like the lil joke the girls had on Joey? I got the idea from this dating site and decided to exaggerate it a bit. I also got the 'drag your love one out of bed to watch the sun rise' from there and from Ranma 1/2 when girl-type Ranma dated Kuno. Let me know if I need any more improvement! I know I need criticism!! ~~ In the next chapter, it'll be mostly banquet/business stuff. More of Kaiba appearance, a little bit of Joey/Mai. I can't believe I had Joey asked Malka for a kiss in front of Mai. He has some nerve!  
  
btw, I'm basing some info to the information provided at theria.net and that saying "that's a secret," I stole that from Slayer's Next & Try from Xellos...did I say steal? I mean I quoted it from him... 


	9. Chapter Eight

AN: Well, here's the next chapter ^_^ Sorrie if I took a while....I did most of the writing off the compie....so hopefully it flows with the previous chapters....I didn't realize how many punctuation mistakes I made in the last chapter! Gotta fix that laters...  
  
And thank you for those who review ^_^ 31 reviews [among 8 pplz] for 8 chapters ^_^ not that bad...THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU....and if Lord Alvein ever get to this chapter, you owe me reviews dang it and how dare you accuse of me of writing a Mary Sue!!  
  
Disclaimer: infatuation owns nothing...NOTHING...well.... maybe Kaiba's heart.....wait...he doesn't have one does he?  
  
====I'll Go On and On====  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
The Banquet  
  
Duke Devlin walked around the room at the banquet greeting and talking to what appeared to be his business partners. As his date, Serenity Wheeler walked beside him with a cheerful smile to hide her boredom. She was expecting this banquet Malka was hosting to be fun, but she was mistaken; all the business talk bore her.  
  
She glanced around the large room in search of her brother and Mai and found them where they had last left them - the buffet table. By the looks of things, Mai, eloquently dressed in a plum color embroidery lace up corset with a matching satin skirt, looked quite embarrassed with her dressed up Joey as he stuffed his face with food. Joey would look quite appealing if he'd get his face out of the food.  
  
"Look at what we have here." Duke said. His tone was rather different from the courteous talks before, making Serenity turn her interest to her date. She took a glimpse at what had caught his attention. That glimpse turned into a stare. He was tall with chestnut brown hair dressed in a stylish white suit. She felt her smile froze on her face. His gaze was cold and unwelcoming, sending chills down her spine.  
  
"I didn't expect you to be here." Duke said or at least that was what Serenity thought she heard. Her full attention was on this stranger who she felt she had met before. Her cheeks grew warm and turned to a shade of light pink  
  
There was a strange feeling deep within in. She felt weak in the knees as well as helpless in his gaze. His eyes showed a sense of dominance and ownership that was beyond her comprehension  
  
It finally came to her that he didn't respond to Duke but stared at her. He didn't look at her as a true gentleman would but had an impious lustful look He gave her a slow, lengthy thorough insulting inspection starting from the top of her golden-brown hair and ending to the bottom of her cinnamon-color dress.  
  
Serenity was infuriated with him. She wasn't about to let him get away with his behavior. No, she'll return him the favor and give him a taste of his own medicine. She couldn't control her blushing, but hoped she looked just as insolent as he had as she return the same disgusting inspection on him.  
  
By now, Duke had taken a step back to view these two having a staring contest. It brought some entertainment to him. He never would expect to run into a situation like this at a business banquet and especially concerning these two.  
  
Sadly for Serenity, this guy didn't seem the least bit upset by her imitation. He looked amused as his blue eyes warm up a bit, sparkling like two sapphires.  
  
At that moment, something in those deep blue eyes tugged at her heart. She wasn't quite sure, but she was starting to think if he hadn't been so mean looking, she might have found him handsome. This was absurd, of course. She had already made a decision to hate him.  
  
From nowhere, Malka pounced on Kaiba disrupting their staring contest. "Hey love!" She greeted happily giving him a peck on the cheek. "You miss me?"  
  
Kaiba turned his attention away from Serenity and to the girl before him. She was the reason why he was standing here. She clung onto him protectively. Kaiba blinked and stared at her. She's never had that much courage to show public affection. Sure, she was a bit aggressive and was the one that took the initiative when they shared their first kiss, but that was in the comfort of his office. 'She wasn't like this in front of Yugi and company yesterday. Wonder why she's being so possessive,' he thought  
  
Quietly he examined Malka. She was gorgeous as ever. Her perfectly sculpt body wore a pearl-white ruched chiffon halter exposing her broad shoulders. Matching her halter-top was a matching skirt. A beautiful detailed dragon bracelet made out of white gold was coiled around on her left arm extending from the mid part of her forceps to the back of her hand. The head of the dragon rested on the back of her hand. The two sapphires that makes up the eyes reminded him of his blue eyes white dragon. On her right upper arm, was another ornament band with the same dragon on it. Her hair was pulled back in a loose french braid exposing her sapphire earrings.  
  
"Malka you look stunning!" Duke commented acknowledging her presence.  
  
"Thank you, Duke." She replied politely. She turned her head to Serenity and gasped. "Serenity! I didn't recognize you! You look beautiful!" Malka exclaimed. She released her hold on Kaiba and gave a thorough look at Serenity. Serenity wore a cinnamon-color spaghetti strap dress made out of satin. In the bust area, was a shimmery lace that was folded giving a ruffled, ruched look. "Little ones grow up so fast these days. How come you didn't tell me that you and Duke were dating?" She questioned with a nudge.  
  
"We're not." Serenity replied simply. "Mai had Duke take me here as his date to your banquet because I didn't want to stay home by myself." She explained. "Is that him?" She asked glancing back at Kaiba.  
  
Malka smiled not answering her question and said, "Oh! That reminds me." She pulled Kaiba's arm to follow her but he refuse to budge. "Love?"  
  
Malka looked straight at him and studied his face. He wasn't smiling, but that was no surprise to her. His icy blue eyes almost pierced through Malka's heart as he stared right back at her. She knew now, he wasn't too thrill about the phone conversation they had earlier and she had a feeling her interruption a moment ago contribute to that unpleasant look.  
  
She tried to play it off with an innocently smile and tugged on his arm again gesturing him to follow her. Kaiba was reluctant to her request.  
  
Her smile turned into a devilish grin. She was up to something and he wasn't sure what those were and for the first time in a long time, he was too afraid to ask.  
  
The lights began to dim and the spotlight was on Malka. "Good evening," she greeted into the microphone "I would like thank everyone here tonight for attending the fifth annual Nefertari Software business banquet. I am greatly honored to have your support." She glanced at Kaiba before she continued on. "As many of you know, Nefertari Software has been known for its comprehensive research and advance technology and I thank my staff for being such diligent workers." She paused as she heard chatters amongst the crowd. "Soon, the company will undergo a change and become a new addition to the successful multimillionaire company, Kaiba Corporation."  
  
Malka took a deep breath. During her pause, she heard some gasp and louder chatters within the crowd about what was just said. She pulled Kaiba closer to her and slipped her hands in his. "That's not all that will change for the two companies." A smile formed on her face as she goes on. "I am please to announce that I, Malka Ishtar, founder of Nefertari Software and chief executive of Kaiba Corp., Seto Kaiba have decided that we will be wed on the fourth Saturday of this month."  
  
"What are you doing?" Kaiba hissed in her ears.  
  
"Making it official, love," she whispered back.  
  
Duke Devlin was the first to start clapping and applauses followed shortly after. Once the room grew silent, Duke took the microphone from Malka's hand. "I want to be the first to congratulate you on this engagement. I thought there was something different about you, Mal. How I didn't notice a new diamond ring on a very special finger is a mystery to me. But at any rate, you two are perfect for each other and I wish you two the best."  
  
Malka smiled warmly at Duke, however, Kaiba walked away without a comment. Malka tried to follow, but people swarmed around her congratulating on the engagement. After several attempts to break away from the crowd, she managed to follow Kaiba to the balcony outside.  
  
"Love? Are you upset with me? Did I do something wrong?" she inquired sweetly aware he was disturbed by the broadcast she had moments ago made.  
  
"Do something wrong?" Kaiba repeated. "You announced that we're going to wed!" Kaiba yelled at her.  
  
"But love, you agreed on it. You said you'll marry me if Mokuba approves and he does. You aren't going back on your word, are you?"  
  
"I am a man of my words."  
  
"I'm only making this official"  
  
"You didn't have to tell the whole world. This is just between you and me, Ishtar."  
  
"Love..." she gently placed her hand on his arm and he shrugged her hand off.  
  
"Don't give me that sweet attitude like you're interested in me. All you care about is my company and the fortune that comes along with it. You're nothing but a smooth talking, devious, selfish, greedy, slutty, gold digging prostitute."  
  
Malka slapped him. Her violet eyes were full of anger. No one had ever dare insulted her let alone said such a thing to her. No one.  
  
Kaiba only smirked. "I suppose I deserved that, but that doesn't change the fact that you are after my company."  
  
Malka was out-raged. How dare he accused her of that. The only thing she was after was his heart and everything else meant nothing to her.  
  
"Speechless I see. You're no better than those other girls that have been chasing after me for my wealth."  
  
"You're wrong, love. I'm different from them. I'm not after money, I'm after you." Her tone was soothing sending Kaiba into a trance. "Even if you were the poorest being on earth, I would still want to marry you, love." Malka gently wrapped her arms around Kaiba embracing him gently; her chin resting on his shoulder. "I love you. My love for you has no boundaries."  
  
At the word love, Kaiba broke away from her and away from the trance he was in. "Love? What love can bloom after two days of knowing each other." He pushed her away from him. "This is nothing but a scheme for you to go after my money."  
  
"You think I care about money?  
  
"What other motives would you have?"  
  
A mischievous look formed on her face and she pulled in for a kiss. Kaiba broke apart and gasp for air. "Love, if you still question my motives after that kiss, I'll be happy to kiss you again until you realize how much I love you."  
  
"All you're trying to do is seduce me into agreeing with you, Ishtar."  
  
"Love, do you believe in reincarnation?"  
  
"I don't have time for childish things like that." He turned away from her.  
  
"Just answer my question," she stated sternly.  
  
"I don't believe in those things."  
  
"What if it is true. What if we were once in love a long time ago."  
  
"I'd say you living in a fantasy."  
  
"A fantasy?" she repeated. "Care to make this fantasy reality?" she asked. "Doesn't it feel right, though? Every time I kiss you?" She placed another kiss on his lips.  
  
Kaiba thought a moment. There was a different feeling. An emotion where she only provided but Kaiba wasn't sure what it was. He highly doubts it was love.  
  
"We may have only met two days ago, but you've already grown a liking for me."  
  
"Nothing like that has happened," he denied.  
  
"You seem pretty upset every time I fall into another man's arm. You even flaunt off the ring you gave me calling me your betroth," Malka reminded.  
  
Kaiba didn't respond. The things she had said were true. Could it be that he actually care for her or is it because he just don't want somebody else to have what he had.  
  
"And why are you here tonight? What made you come here? If you didn't care for me, you wouldn't have came."  
  
"I only came here for our business proposition."  
  
"Oh, is that it? I said we'd work things out on Monday, didn't I? Love, you came here because you desire for me. You want me. You can't live without me."  
  
"Like hell!"  
  
"I know you want me. I can see it in your eyes. There's no use in denying it, love because I want you too." She trailed kisses on his jaw line and up to his ear nibbling on it gently. "I don't want your company. I don't want your money. I don't want the fancy clothes or fancy cars. I just want you, love. I've waited so many days for you, love. I can't let you go."  
  
Kaiba wanted to respond back with words but they wouldn't come out. Instead, he return the her kisses starting from her forehead to the tip of her chin and trailed down to the neck. The collar of her halter was in his way of her neck causing him to fuss with the button of her halter-top, however she distracted him with a kiss and he soon found himself lost within the kiss. Though, her body ached for his, this wasn't a proper time for this kind of thing. She abruptly broke the kiss and pulled away from him.  
  
She was teasing him; seducing him. His body was now crying out for hers; wanting her. Never had he experienced such passion. The desire and lust built up within him. Kaiba gazed into those deep violet eyes. They were full of mysteries and secrets. Something about her eyes intrigued him. It sent out some sort of a spell, a trance almost. He watched her lips curved upward, finding pleasure in his confused state.  
  
Malka looked back at his disappointing blue eyes. She smiled to herself knowing that his feelings for her are genuine and weren't at a complete lost. Her dream will come true. Finally, after so many years, she'll be his.  
  
"I hope I'm not intruding on anything." Mai stated breaking the trance on Kaiba. "But Mal, your presence is needed."  
  
"I'll be right there, Mai." Malka responded.. "We'll finish this up, later." She gently place a kiss on his lips and added in a whisper, "I promise."  
  
Kaiba stood there dumbfounded watching her walked back into the main banquet hall. 'How did you allow yourself to be so vulnerable to her?' He asked himself. 'Why did I succumb to her charm.'  
  
***  
  
For the first time that night, Joey was away from the buffet table and observed the recognition ceremony for Malka's company. He yawned in boredom. He felt a nudge at his side and smiled up at Mai.  
  
Joey hated these business parties and he knew Serenity didn't enjoy it much either. He watched her stare at her glass and occasionally fiddled with her napkin. Joey frowned. Something was wrong with his younger sister. He can sense it. He turned and looked at Duke, who was totally into the ceremony. 'Duke doesn't seem a bit interested in Serenity tonight like he usually does. I wonder what's wrong,' he thought.  
  
"This concludes tonight's ceremony," Malka announced. "I hope you'd enjoy the rest of the night with dancing."  
  
Malka approached her friends' table but never made it seeing as men crowded around her like bees attracted to honey asking her for a dance.  
  
"Poor Malka. This always happen to her." Mai stated sympathetically. "You'd think that after she announced she's engaged they'd leave her alone. Especially since she's promised to Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Looks like I should save the day." Duke said.  
  
"Save the day or get close to Malka." Joey inquired suspiciously. "Don't forget that your date is my little sister."  
  
"I don't mind Joey." Serenity said. "And you two should go dancing and have fun," she said to her brother and Mai.  
  
"What about you, sis?"  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm just going to go outside to get some fresh air."  
  
"Are you sure, Serenity?"  
  
"I'll be fine, Duke. Just save me a dance when I get back, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Just remember not to take any drinks from anybody," he warned.  
  
"I know."  
  
Duke cut in and was now dancing with Malka. Mai and Joey turned and looked at Serenity still unsure whether it was a good idea to leave her alone or not.  
  
"Go!" Serenity said pushing towards the dance floor. "I'm a big girl now, I can handle a few moments by myself," she insisted. They joined Duke and Malka on the dance floor leaving Serenity alone. She decided to go outside and get some fresh air.  
  
Serenity walked towards the balcony and through the sliding door. She gazed up at the night and sighed. Goosebumps appeared on her arms as the cool breeze blew by. She shivered a bit. Suddenly, she felt as if she was being watch. She turned around quickly and found a pair of blue eyes staring at her.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Serenity inquired.  
  
He didn't answered but moved closer to her until they were inches apart. Serenity felt her heart beating faster. She ordered her legs to move, to run, but they didn't obey her. She just stood there, her eyes watching him.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
"Ser-Serenity," she replied stuttering.  
  
"And what brings you here, Serenity?" He asked coolly. "Did you want to finish that starring contest we shared earlier?"  
  
Avoiding eye contact, Serenity bowed her head and responded, "I-I came out for some air." There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. "Why are you here?"  
  
"That really isn't any of your concern."  
  
"Oh." She bit her lips. She felt odd around him. A bit angry about their previous encounter but at the same time, she was nervous around him.  
  
Kaiba unexpectedly seized her into his arms. His hand cupped her chin just as his mouth came down to claim hers. The kiss was intense, unyielding, and yet amazingly warm. The kiss finished before she could even consider to struggle. It was obvious she hadn't had much experience with kissing since she was blushing with embarrassment now.  
  
She took a step back before she could find her voice. Her eyes looked up at his. She wondered why he had kissed her and if......it meant anything to him.  
  
From where he was standing, he was in the darkness while she glowed under the full moon. Those same emotions he had once experienced with Malka had returned, but it wasn't for the same girl. There in front of him was Serenity.  
  
He scolded himself for having a fickle heart. Than it dawned to him that this wasn't like him. It was like he was under some sort of spell. 'Great, now I'm starting to believe that nonsense that Ishtar had said earlier.' He sighed and looked at Serenity. He wanted to kiss her again.  
  
He started towards her but was once again, Kaiba was interrupted and this time by Joey.  
  
"Serenity, there you are." He said cheerfully. "Who are you with?" He looked out into the shadow where Kaiba stood.  
  
"I see the puppy has wondered away from his master. What's wrong? Mai forgot to bring her leash."  
  
Joey knew who that was and lounged for him but Serenity held him back. "Joey no!"  
  
"Let me at him, Serenity. Don't hold me back."  
  
"Joey, please. Let's just go back inside."  
  
"Alright, but only because you asked me to, Serenity," he said to his younger sister.  
  
"Where's Ishtar?"  
  
"Malka? She's dancing away with every man at her banquet. And if anybody needs a leash, I suggest you get one for Malka." Joey retorted and escorted Serenity out of the balcony.  
  
Kaiba was furious. He stormed into the banquet hall and surveyed the room for Malka. Unlike what Joey had claimed, Malka was standing with Mai and Duke chatting away happily.  
  
He made his way towards the exit planning on leaving the banquet when somebody pulled on his arm. He knew it was Malka who had stopped him. He turned around but to his surprise, it wasn't her.  
  
"Who are you?" he questioned cautiously.  
  
She smiled at him and replied, "People call me Fate."  
  
"What is it you want?"  
  
"You aren't planning on leaving now are you?"  
  
"That's none of your business." Kaiba snapped..  
  
"Oh really. I guess you don't want to break that engagement Malka Ishtar announced earlier than."  
  
"What would you know about that?"  
  
Mischievously she smiled, "I have my ways. So do you want to break the engagement? I have a plan if you're interested."  
  
"I don't trust you."  
  
She frowned. "Prideful Seto Kaiba. Wanting to do things all by himself," she cooed. "My, my, I say fate may made you a little too cocky."  
  
Ignoring her, he started for the exit, but she continued to speak. "If you leave tonight, you will become helpless to Malka's charm. Is that what you want?"  
  
Kaiba paused at the door. His answer to breaking the engagement lies within this girl, but he didn't want her help. He doesn't need her help.  
  
"I know Malka better than she knows herself."  
  
"Now, who's being prideful." Kaiba retorted back at her.  
  
"Ahh, so you were listening to me. Pride is a wonderful thing."  
  
"You're being hypocritical."  
  
"Yes, many have accused me of that," she said simply, "but let me offer you a suggestion."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"If you don't want to be wed in two weeks, the only way for her to break the engagement is that you make her hate you."  
  
"The girl is madly infatuated with me."  
  
"There's a thin line between love and hate. She loves you, yes, but that makes it even easier for her to hate you. You're a smart boy, Seto Kaiba. You'll find a reason for her to hate you."  
  
Without waiting for Kaiba to respond, the girl disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Love, you aren't planning to leave me, are you?" a familiar voice asked. He felt her cling onto his arm. Her scent was intoxicating making him want to love her.  
  
'I might as well stay,' he thought to himself. 'And go out with that plan.'  
  
They danced a few songs together before they returned back to the table.  
  
"Malka, I do believe you owe me a dance." Joey announced smirking at Kaiba.  
  
"Now when did I promise you that?" she asked doubtfully  
  
"Oh, come on now," Joey said pulling her up from her seat, "after what happened this morning, I deserve one dance with you."  
  
Malka hesitated at his request. She glanced at Kaiba but he didn't seem a bit interested in what was going on.  
  
"Love, you don't mind do you?"  
  
"Why would I mind?"  
  
"Oh, I just don't want you to be jealous, that's all."  
  
'Jealously. That was it.' He smirked knowing what that girl had meant. That's how he can make her hate him and than he glanced at Serenity. "As long as you don't mind me dancing with others."  
  
"It's fine by me," she replied not liking what he had said. "Come on Joey." She yanked Joey to the dance floor.  
  
"What is she doing?" Mai watched as Malka held Joey close to her. Close enough to make Mai doubt her best friend.  
  
"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice, Mai?" Serenity teased.  
  
"I have no reason to be jealous," she answered watching the two people she cared about dance together.  
  
"How about me and you dance for a change?" Duke stated. "You don't mind, right Serenity?"  
  
Serenity looked at Kaiba who was smirking at her. Again, she felt vulnerable, so helpless that she didn't want Mai and Duke to leave her.  
  
"She'll be fine." Kaiba answered for her.  
  
Serenity couldn't find her voice to protest. She wanted them to stay. She didn't want to be alone with him.  
  
"What's wrong? Do I scare you?" Kaiba asked.  
  
She shook her head and response and than said, "You...you're Malka's fiancé."  
  
"I guess you can say that," he said without any feeling.  
  
"Than wh-why did you..."  
  
"Why did I kiss you?"  
  
Serenity nodded.  
  
"I just felt like it."  
  
Her heart sank. That wasn't the response she had intended to get. 'The kiss didn't mean anything to him. It didn't effect him at all. What am I thinking? This is Malka's fiancé. I can't be having these thoughts.'  
  
Tango music started to play. "You do tango, don't you?" He asked  
  
Serenity shook her head.  
  
"I'll teach you than." He extended his hand for hers and without thinking, she accepted and they both head for the half-empty dance floor. Kaiba knew this was the perfect opportunity to make Malka green with envy. That the spotlight would be on them since not many are familiar with this type of dancing style.  
  
Serenity caught on the difficult dance as Kaiba lead. A crowd formed around them awing at seductive dance. As the song ended, Kaiba finished with a passionate kiss.  
  
Mai gasped. She looked around for Malka and Joey but luckily they were nowhere in sight.  
  
"What is he doing?" Duke exclaimed in astonishment.  
  
Serenity broke free from Kaiba's grasp and gasped for air. That was twice that Kaiba had stolen a kiss from her and both time, she enjoyed it.  
  
Mai pulled Serenity away from Kaiba. "I don't know what you're up to Seto Kaiba, but I won't allow you to seduce Serenity or break Malka's heart." She raised her hand and slapped the CEO. The room grew silent. That was the second time he was slapped that night, but that didn't upset him. Instead, he smirked at Mai.  
  
"Duke, take Serenity home." Mai ordered. "Joey and I follow shortly." Duke led Serenity out from the spotlight and exited the banquet hall leaving Mai and Kaiba the center of attention.  
  
"Show's over." Kaiba announced and the crowd disappeared.  
  
"What are you doing, Kaiba?" Mai asked angrily.  
  
"Whatever I please," he replied coolly. 'Damn, Ishtar wasn't around.'  
  
At the thought of Malka, she came back. "Hey where's Serenity?" she asked.  
  
"I told Duke to take her home." Mai replied still glaring at Kaiba.  
  
"Whatcha do that for? You know I don't trust Duke with my sister." Joey whined.  
  
"Trust me on this one, Joey."  
  
"Perhaps you should follow them. Isn't that what a good watchdog would do?"  
  
"Shut up, you." Joey growled.  
  
"It is getting late," Malka said thoughtfully sensing the tension. "Maybe we should go also."  
  
"Malka, you're not planning on going home with him?" Mai pointed at Kaiba still angry.  
  
"I'll be okay, Mai. I just have some unfinished business, right love?"  
  
"That's right." Kaiba responded shortly.  
  
Each couple went their separate way and watching them the whole time was that petite girl who talked to Kaiba earlier. The one called Fate.  
  
"Hmm....maybe I added a bit too much of that lust potion into Kaiba's drink," she mused and than let out a sigh. "I'm starting to be afraid of the outcome it might have with those two." Fate watched Malka and Kaiba disappeared out of the banquet hall.  
  
***  
  
AN: All done!! Sorry I didn't go much into details about dancing [I don't know how =P] Some ideas were brought to you by 'The Bride' by Julie Garwood ^_^ It's a good romance book if any of you are into that sort of thing. The style of writing changed a bit, don't you think? Like? Hate? Drop me a line!! And I do apologize for taking a while to post this chapter....you guys would believe me if I said I had writer's block, right?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW ^^  
  
posted: 08.13.03 


End file.
